Darkness Within
by cheri1
Summary: 10Rose wth Jack and Valeyard After ten years in the other universe, Rose is finally rescued. but she soon realizes that not all is as it appears to be and she and the tenth Doctor find themselves at the mercy of an old foe. Some DoctorJack slash. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Finally, the moment I've waited for has arrived. A new gap has appeared in the fabric of reality. A gap that leads to the other universe and the prize I have sought since I accepted who I was meant to be and became my true form. I can finally retrieve Rose Tyler and bring her back to my lab onboard the TARDIS. Then once I have caught my tenth incarnation, I can begin to experiment on them both. Through my manipulations, I will not only hasten my own birth, but I will also harness the power that resides within the human child. Then, time and space will finally be mine to conquer and control. No more merciful acts of kindness, no more righting the wrongs of the universe, and no more battling the monsters because now I am the monster. I am evil made flesh, chaos personified, the stuff of nightmares brought to life. Once I was known as the Doctor, but that name holds no meaning for me any more. The light that was the Doctor has been extinguished forever, now there is only darkness and the darkness has a new name.

The Valeyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mickey, are you there?"

Rose squatted down behind a shed while she tried to reach Mickey on her two-way radio. Torchwood had sent her to stop a giant man-eating slug that a group of aliens had let loose on the planet. It had quickly killed a family living in a nearby farmhouse and once the authorities had learned about it, they quickly called Torchwood to come and investigate. After ten years working as a field agent, Rose had earned enough trust and respect from her colleagues to be able to bring in outside help when she needed it and so she had brought Mickey and Jake along to assist her.

"I'm here, Rose, what's your location?" she heard Mickey say.

"I'm behind the shed. I think the slug is in the house." She said glancing around the shed at the Ranch style house in front of her.

"Okay, Mickey and I are on the other side of the house. We can't see anything through the windows on this side, but that doesn't mean it isn't in there. Do you want us to go in first?"

"No, I'll go in first and when I need your help I'll call you."

"Are you sure, Rose?" Mickey said, worried.

"Yes, let me handle it."

"Rose, it's alright to ask for help. You aren't the Doctor."

Rose flinched at the mention of his name.

"I know I'm not," She said angrily. "I never said I was the Doctor. It's just that I'm more than capable of handling one giant slug on my own!"

There was silence on the other end for a moment and then Rose could hear Mickey muttering something unintelligible to Jake. Then, she heard a sigh.

"Just be careful, Rose, and please call us when you need us." He said.

"I will, I promise." Rose replied.

She quickly turned off the radio before Mickey said anything further. It wasn't the first time she had heard her friend's worries about her lone wolf attitude and compared her to the Doctor. She supposed in a way she was trying to be like him. She couldn't help it, she had learned from him how to battle monsters and aliens and other evildoers so it was only natural that she had copied his style. Truth be told, she would rather go it alone anyway. She had only invited Mickey and Jake along as a courtesy because she knew they would have thrown a fit if she hadn't. They monitored all Torchwood transmissions so they were aware of what was going on and when she was being sent out on a mission. If she had left them behind and went out on her own she never would have heard the end of it. It was irritating to her after all that she had done and all that she had accomplished fighting alongside the Doctor that they still thought of her as weak and helpless and in need of male assistance. Mickey and Jake were expert fighters, but she had defeated more monsters than the two of them combined, so she felt if anyone should be asking for help, it should be them.

She took a deep breath and cleared her head. She had no time to dwell on any of this; she had a slug to kill. She hesitated a moment readying herself for battle and then charged towards the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard smiled when he noticed on his monitor that he made a successful crossing across the void and was now in the other universe. He glanced up at it while he keyed in a command and searched for any signs of artron energy nearby. He had landed near this universe's London, now all he had to do was find his former lover and get her back to his TARDIS. Then phase one of his plan would be complete.

An evil smile formed on his face when the monitor finally showed him the information he had been seeking. The TARDIS had detected two artron energy signatures several miles outside of town. He requested more details for the two signatures and his smile widened when the data indicated they were two humans, one male, and one female.

"The male must be that insufferable buffoon, Mickey Smith," he said to himself. "And there are only two possibilities for the female, Rose, or her mother. And it's highly unlikely that Jackie Tyler would be voluntarily spending her time with that idiot which leaves only one conclusion."

He chuckled.

"I have returned for you at last, my Rose, although you might not like the new me or the way I do things now."

Homing in on her energy signature, he programmed the coordinates into the TARDIS and headed for her location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose gasped as the slug lunged for her. She had found it in the basement feeding on what had once been the family dog and had tried to sneak up on it. Unfortunately, the vibrations that her feet made from walking on the wooden steps alerted the slug to her presence and it reared up its head. She tried to shoot it with her laser blaster, but the creature had been faster than she anticipated and Rose found herself running through the house shooting at it while it tried to swallow her whole. She hadn't screamed and had tried to keep the noise to a minimum not wanting to involve Mickey or Jake, but the slug had bumped into tables and knocked over vases and furniture trying to dodge the laser blasts and both boys were now running into the house, blasters drawn. The slug felt their vibrations and turned to pursue them. Both boys stopped in the doorway, raised their blasters, and began shooting simultaneously. Rose joined in, hitting it from the back. The barrage proved to be too much and the creature let out an unearthly howl of pain and anger before it finally succumbed to its injuries. The three combatants approached the black, smoking body warily, their blasters pointed at it in case it reared up and struck again. But the creature remained motionless and after a few experimental nudges with their feet, they decided it was dead.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, it's a good thing we got here in time or you wouldn't have been," Mickey said angrily. "You promised you would call for us if it got to be too much for ya!"

"I forgot, alright?" Rose lied. "I was so busy fighting this thing and trying to stay alive that I didn't want to stop to call for you or Jake."

She could tell they weren't buying it, but she didn't care. She cared deeply for Mickey and Jake, but sometimes she wished she had kept her grip on the lever just a minute longer so she could still be in the other universe with her Doctor instead of stuck here with them. But after ten long years of praying and hoping, she finally had resigned herself to a life without him. She figured if the Doctor knew a way to get back to her, he would have been over by now. No, he was gone forever and now that she had finally accepted that fact, it was time to leave the past behind for good and concentrate on having the fantastic life the Doctor wanted her to have. She only hoped he had gotten over her and had managed to move on too.

As she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, she noticed someone standing in the yard several feet away staring at her. She stared back. The man was dressed head to toe in a black outfit with white trim and a flowing black cape with white lining. He had thinning brown hair and looked like he was in his early fifties. Rose had never seen the man before. As she continued to stare at him, she heard the door open and felt Mickey and Jake come up behind her.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"Dunno, but I'm guessing he's not from Earth with that getup of his." Mickey replied.

"Well, only one way to find out for sure." Rose muttered.

Before Mickey or Jake could protest, she walked off the porch and went over to him.

The man smiled as she approached.

"My Rose." He said warmly as he opened his arms.

Rose stopped short and stared at him warily.

"Do I know you?" she said.

The man walked up to her.

"It's me, my love, it's the Doctor," he said. "I've finally found a way to come back to you."

Rose's heart caught in her throat. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be the Doctor. She shied away from him, hesitant to embrace this strange man.

"It's not possible. You can't be the Doctor," she said backing up towards the porch. "He said crossing the void was impossible, all the gaps had closed."

"Ah, but one finally opened again and I was able to use it to get back here." He said following her. "I've spent centuries waiting for just the right opportunity and finally I got it."

"How can I be sure it's you?" Rose murmured. "You've…regenerated again."

"Yes, I have, three times in fact. I'm now on my thirteenth life."

"You're on your last life." Rose said softly.

"Yes, my angel, it took that long to find a way back, but I finally did and now we can be together at last."

He smiled warmly and took her hand.

"That is, if you still want me." He said, looking into her eyes. "I realize it's been awhile since we were last together. I'm not sure exactly how long it has been for you, but, as I said, it's been centuries for me and time didn't lessen my feelings for you. I love you just as much as I did when we faced one another on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay and said our goodbyes. But, if you no longer want me, I'll get back in my TARDIS and leave you in peace."

Tears flowed down Rose's face.

"No, don't leave me, please." She said. "I still love you. I've never cared what you looked like, you're still the same man I fell in love with. Please let me travel with you again."

He embraced her.

"You don't have to ask, Rose," he purred in her ear. "You are always welcome in the TARDIS and I would be thrilled to have you travel with me again."

Rose sobbed with joy and laid her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and looked up at Mickey and Jake who were standing a few feet away from him.

"Mickey, Jake, it's good to see you two again." He said to them.

Mickey nodded.

"Good to see you too boss." He replied.

He gestured to his outfit.

"What's with the robe though, you look goofy in that."

"No, I don't. I think it makes me look regal."

"Um, no, regal isn't the first word that comes to mind." Mickey muttered.

Rose glanced at the Doctor's face and sighed when she saw his anger.

"Doctor, Mickey was only kidding," she said turning his face to hers. "He didn't mean it."

"Like hell I didn't." Mickey muttered to Jake.

"Do you like it, Rose?"

Rose considered that.

"It'll take some getting used to, Doctor," She said looking at his outfit. "I'm used to seeing you in your suits and trainers."

"Bah, I no longer like that kind of look. Suits are too restrictive and trainers look tacky."

"And that doesn't look tacky?" Jake muttered to Mickey.

Mickey snickered softly.

"No, as I got older and got closer to my death, I began to reflect back on my heritage as a Time Lord and eventually I chose to wear the robes that my people wore as a link to my past. I am the last representative of my people after all. Plus, I have to admit, this is extremely comfortable," he added.

He took her hands.

"But never mind that, now that I have found you once more, it is time for you to reclaim your past and travel at my side once more."

"I'd love to, I just have to go home for a minute and tell mum I'm leaving---"

"No, Rose, we have to go now!"

Rose frowned while Mickey and Jake looked at each other.

"Now?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose, the gap will not stay open forever. We only have about ten more minutes before it closes and then who knows how long we'll have to wait until another opens up. We must leave now before it's too late!"

Rose was unsure what to do. She was torn between wanting to leave with the Doctor and needing to tell her mother and Pete that she was going.

"Rose, please, I can't stay here. I must go back to the other universe and I don't want to go without you. Mickey can tell your mother you're going, can't he?"

Rose looked back at Mickey.

"Will you, Mickey?" she asked.

Mickey gave the Doctor a skeptical look.

"You sure you have to leave right now?" Mickey asked him.

"Yes, you imbecile, didn't you hear what I just said?" he spat out.

Mickey, Rose, and Jake were shocked into silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. That's one thing that has carried over since my tenth life and sometimes I can't control my mouth. But, I am telling the truth, Mickey. We have to leave now! Can you please tell Jackie for her?"

Mickey sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead." He muttered.

Rose flew into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thanks, Mickey." She said kissing his cheek.

She broke away and hugged Jake.

"Let Torchwood know where I went too?" she asked him.

"I will. Good luck, Rose." He said.

"You too. Keep an eye on my family."

"We will, you can count on it." Jake said.

She broke away from him and gave Mickey's hand one more squeeze.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said walking over and taking the Doctor's hand.

"Excellent, let's go then, we haven't a moment to spare!"

"Yup, just like old times." Rose murmured.

She waved at Mickey and Jake as she ran alongside him. Mickey looked at Jake.

"Man, I hope Rose knows what she's doing." He said to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose wept with joy when she saw the police box resting at the bottom of a hill.

"Oh God, I've missed her so much!" she said.

"She's missed you too. We both have." He said.

He took her hand and they hurried towards the TARDIS. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. He smirked as he watched her squealing with joy at being back inside the time ship. He chuckled to himself as he murmured under his breath.

"And now that I have captured my ex-lover, it's time to go get my sappy, sentimental former self and once I have him onboard, then the final part of my plan can finally begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"That oughta do it."

Jack stood by the console and looked down through a hole in the grating where the Doctor was just finishing making some repairs to the TARDIS.

"You fixed it?" Jack said to him.

"Yup, the climate control is working again." The Doctor said coming up out of the hole.

"So, we can have air conditioning again?"

"Yup."

"Thank God, it was hotter 'n hell in here." Jack said, helping the Doctor to his feet.

The Doctor dusted himself off and put his sonic screwdriver back in his jacket pocket. He and Jack walked over to the grate section leaning against the console. They grabbed it and carried it back over. Carefully, they lowered the section back into place.

"There," the Doctor said when they were finished.

He walked back over to the console and pushed a button. There was a whooshing sound above them and Jack sighed as he felt cool air on his body for the first time in several hours.

"Thanks, Doc, that feels a million times better."

"Well, it makes no difference to me since my body can handle temperature changes better than yours can, but I have to admit it is nice to have cool air flowing through here again."

He plopped down on the captain's chair. Jack sat down next to him.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" the Doctor said looking at him.

"Um, gee, I'm beginning to wonder if I should go back to the Hub now."

"Oh no, come on Jack don't go back yet. I'm having too much fun!" the Doctor replied, pouting.

"Yeah, but my team needs me."

"I told you I'd take you back the same day you left. They'll be fine."

Jack sighed.

"Doc, have you ever considered finding another companion besides me?"

The Doctor said nothing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I mean, you've been by yourself for the most part after Donna and Martha left three years ago. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love traveling with you, but even I get tired of it sometimes."

"Everyone gets tired of it in the end," the Doctor muttered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. "There's only been one companion who told me she would stay with me forever."

Jack sighed.

"Doc, she's gone, you have to accept that."

"I know she is, Jack, but that doesn't mean I still don't think about her." He murmured.

"I think that's who you really need, Doctor," Jack said. "I don't think you need another companion, you just need Rose."

"Well," the Doctor sighed. "I can't have Rose so bang goes that idea then."

"Have you ever tried getting her back?"

The Doctor looked at him as if he was a moron.

"What do you think, Jack, I have tried hundreds of things in the past ten years, and not one of them has worked. I have spent many a sleepless night racking my brain for a solution that wouldn't involve imploding two universes and there is nothing out there. She is trapped and until another gap opens in the universe, she will stay there."

He stared off into space.

"And I'm sure by the time that happens, she will either be dead or she would have forgotten…"

He trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"She'll never forget you, Doc."

He shook his head.

"She must, or she'll end up like Sarah Jane, alone and childless, waiting for a dream that will never come true. Sarah could have had a wonderful life with someone who would have loved her and made her happy, had children and grandchildren to play with, but instead she pined away waiting for me to come back and get her. I don't want that for Rose. I don't want her to put her life on hold and waste her time standing on that beach at Bad Wolf Bay waiting for the TARDIS to appear when it's never going to happen."

"That's not like you, Doc, I've never known you to give up, and I know you won't now, not when there might be a way to get back to Rose."

The Doctor sighed angrily.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? The only hope I have is a gap opening up and that could take hundreds, if not thousands of years. I'm not going to wait that long for one human child. I'm sorry; Jack, but, this is real life and not all love stories have a happy ending."

He turned his head away.

"At least not for me." He muttered under his breath.

Jack stared at him sadly, as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm not ready to give up yet, Doc. If you won't search for Rose, then I will and unlike you, I have eternity to do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor reached his bedroom door and looked up at the ceiling.

"I need some privacy, girl," He said to her. "I gotta be by myself for awhile."

The TARDIS grunted in response and as soon as the Doctor was inside his bedroom, she made the door disappear.

The Doctor walked over to his bed and sat down. He opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a framed photograph. It was a picture of him and Rose taken about six months before their world was ripped apart. He had taken her to a resort planet called Najaka and while they were there, they stumbled onto this little tourist trap. It was a little wax museum of famous aliens, at least they were famous to him, Rose had no idea who any of them were, but she decided it might be fun to see it and the Doctor acquiesced, happy because she was happy. It turned out to be a boring little diversion, but they had a blast making fun of the shoddy waxworks and laughing at them. Then, when they got to the end, they saw it; someone was offering to take photographs of the visitors for money. The Doctor remembered looking at Rose and seeing her nod and then they went over and did it and to his surprise, it came out better than he thought it would. So he went and found an old frame and framed it and kept it in his drawer so he could pull it out and look at it when he needed to be cheered up and reminded that no matter what happened in his life, someone loved him unconditionally.

And this was one of those moments when he needed to be reminded of that. Her smiling face was the only thing that had kept him going through ten years of hell. Remembering those times when they had been happy made him want to take another step and breathe another breath. He needed to live…for her, for them, for the hope that one day they might be reunited. But the longer he went on searching, the more that hope began to dwindle until finally he couldn't deny it any longer. Rose was lost to him forever.

He opened up the back of the frame and slipped the photograph out of it. Laying the frame on the nightstand, he lay his head back on his pillow and sighed while his finger traced the outline of her face.

"My Rose, my precious angel." He whispered to the image. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my love, I've tried so hard to reach you, but I just can't do it. I hate to admit that, because I always think I can do anything, but there's no way back for you. I hope that you've finally moved on with your life and found someone else now. Please my perfect Rose, don't end up like Sarah Jane did, don't die a childless, old woman living off false hopes. You are far too special to end up like that.

Tears came to his eyes as he held the photograph against his chest.

"And now, my sweet angel, I must finally say goodbye, for I too must move on, no matter how difficult it is or how much it hurts. I can't stay trapped in the past either. I also have a life to live although after knowing you and loving you, it won't feel like a full life."

He held the photograph up and caressed Rose's face one more time.

"I love you, Rose. I know I didn't get to say it, but I hope you know that's what I meant to say. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I would gladly go through the pain of seeing you vanish in front of my eyes a hundred times over just for one more second of seeing your face again and holding you in my arms. Farewell, my Rose."

He opened the drawer and laid the photo on top of the frame. He closed it, put his hand back on his chest and then, in the safety of his bedroom, he began to weep, allowing himself to mourn his lost love one last time before he finally laid her ghost to rest forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard breathed a sigh of relief when his monitor indicated that they were back over the void safely. He glanced up at Rose standing on the other side of the console and forced a smile onto his face.

"We've made it back, Rose." He said as sweetly as he could.

Rose's face lit up and her smile was from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, I'm back in the other universe at last." She said. "Oh God, Doctor, I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I'm so glad my dream finally came true."

"Mine too, angel."

The Valeyard blanched and quickly turned his head so the ape wouldn't see the look of disgust on his face. Ugh, it sickened him to call her that. It sickened him to say anything nice and sweet. It just wasn't him. To think that his former self cared so much for this brainless, heap of pond scum made the bile rise to his throat. He was so glad when he finally saw the light and dropped all pretenses of being the heroic little do-gooder who loved backward little apes and let their filth into his TARDIS with him. Thinking of how clueless he had been back then strengthened his resolve to find his lovesick self and take away the fog that was clouding his rational mind.

Of course, kidnapping his tenth incarnation still meant that there would be nine lives where he would be running around time and space doing good deeds and fighting monsters and it tempted him to go back and find his first incarnation so darkness would rule his life from the get go. But out of all his incarnations, his tenth self had been the most sentimental and emotional and emotions are a powerful weapon to use when you are trying to bring forth darkness. It was also because he was so emotional and was able to fall in love so easily that made him so detestable to the Valeyard's sensibilities. Out of all his lives, he hated his tenth life with a passion. The sweet, sappy sod made him want to vomit. He would enjoy killing off that unnecessary part of him and seeing the blackness claim his mind and his soul. Granted, there had been ample evidence of the darkness within him by that time and losing Rose had helped bring it out, to a certain degree, but there was still much work to be done before his predecessor could truly claim his birthright as a child of darkness.

And that is why he needed the girl so much. Rose and the power that dwelt within her was an essential part of the plot. Not only could he use her to gain his incarnation's submission and then compel him towards the darkness by torturing her, but also, once he corrupted the Bad Wolf and made it dark, he could use both his captives as weapons against the rest of the universe. After all, two heads are better than one, so they say.

He glanced across at Rose who was staring around the TARDIS with a happy look on her face. He had changed the 'desktop theme' back to 'Corel' for this occasion. He wanted Rose to be convinced that nothing had changed apart from his physical self. He even reset the outside so it resembled the idiotic phone box once more. The chameleon circuit had finally been repaired in his twelfth life, although the Doctor had kept it as the phone box until his turning and then the Valeyard changed it along with the TARDIS interior to reflect the new him. The interior he preferred nowadays was a black and silver color scheme, the tan one that Rose was used to seemed tacky and outdated to him. But if it helped to convince her that he was her Doctor, then he would gladly put up with it for awhile.

He was also glad that the TARDIS was cooperating with him and not telling Rose his true intentions. He remembered how irritated he had been at her for her constant interference back when he started to change. The foolish ship had tried to prevent the transformation, which had prompted him to do some 'upgrading'. She had fought the changes in her programming and it had been a struggle for awhile trying to get her to comply with his wishes, but finally she submitted and now she did whatever her master wished of her. He knew that if he asked her to, she would kill Rose Tyler without any hesitation even though Rose had been one of her favorites in the past. It set his mind at ease knowing that the little ape would not be made aware of his plans before it was time.

He turned his attention back to his monitor, scanning time and space for any sign of his tenth self. Tracking a TARDIS was tricky, but since he was tracking himself, he had no trouble figuring out how to lock on to his tenth self's TARDIS. He grinned when the monitor showed that he was currently in the vortex. Now all he had to do was shadow him until he landed somewhere and then he would be his at last. Calmly, he mentally commanded his TARDIS to track him and land wherever he landed. Until then, he could only wait and anticipate the moment when he had his former self in his clutches and at his mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack looked over as the Doctor came into the console room. It had been almost an hour since he had left the room and Jack could tell he had been crying. Although, true to form, he walked calmly to the console trying to pretend that his eyes weren't red and puffy. He smiled a jovial smile at Jack, a smile he knew was fake, but he didn't say anything to the Doctor.

"So, you ready to go back to the Hub then?" the Doctor asked him.

He paused waiting for an answer. Jack was torn between wanting to go back and staying with the Doctor. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave him alone. He was pretty sure the Doctor wouldn't kill himself, but then again, he was never sure what was going through his friend's mind at any given moment. He just hated to see him like this. He knew Rose's leaving had devastated him more than he let on and he just couldn't leave him right now. Not until he was sure he would be okay by himself. So, Jack returned the forced smile with one of his own and shook his head.

"No, I've changed my mind, I feel like going somewhere and exploring." He replied.

Jack's heart soared when he saw the delighted look on his face. Even though he knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of being with him, he was still madly in love with the Doctor and he was happy that he was able to cheer him up and take his mind off his pain, at least for a few hours. He knew he was a poor substitute for Rose, but he was willing to be that as long as it kept the Doctor from sinking into the depths of despair and heartache. He couldn't bear the thought of that happening to him.

"Well, then," the Doctor said happily. "Where do you feel like going? We have all of time and space to choose from, you know."

Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully. Being an ex time agent, he had a fair knowledge of planets and planetary systems and knew a lot of history although compared to what the Doctor knew he was still a dunce. Still, he had been content at times to sit back and let the Doctor decide and see what came of it and he did that now.

"You have a go at it, Doc, I trust your judgment." He said to him.

"Okay, but are you wanting to go somewhere peaceful or do you want a bit of adventure?" he asked.

Jack gave him an impish grin.

"How about we find a peaceful planet, settle down, rent a flat, and be the odd couple?"

He snickered when the Doctor shot him a look.

"No." he said to him.

Jack shrugged.

"Just an idea," he said. "Okay, then I opt for adventure and thrills and the possibility we might die a horrible, violent death."

"You read my mind, Jack Harkness!" the Doctor said.

"Course, if we do die a horrible, violent death, I'll be able to walk away from it looking the same whereas you'll have to get used to a whole new you," Jack teased. "So, just keep that in mind while you're deciding."

"Harkness, I have been alive for 912 years and only died nine times, whereas you've been around for about 170 years and have died more times than either of us can count, so if I were you I'd be the one who's worried about dying a violent death."

"Nah, I'm a professional," Jack said.

"Professional git." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," Jack said as he snickered. "you don't think I can survive a dangerous planet?"

"Nope."

"Well, then, bring it on, Time Lord! Give it your best shot!" Jack said.

"With pleasure, Immortal Idiot!"

He ducked when Jack took a swing at him.

"Missed me, too bad, so sad. I guess the older you get, the slower you get, eh?"

"P'eh, I wouldn't talk if I were you, old man!"

He grinned.

"Least I never actually became an old man, unlike some people." He taunted.

The Doctor glanced back at him.

"Keep talking, Jack, and I'll ruin that poster boy face of yours, and then you'll have to live with it for all eternity." He said.

"I especially loved it when the Master turned you into an elf. You looked so cute in that birdcage. I wish you hadn't returned to normal. I could have taken you back to the Hub and kept you on my desk as a combination mascot and paperweight."

He giggled when the Doctor turned around and eyed him.

"Would you like to get out right here?" the Doctor asked him.

"Why, have we landed?"

"No, we're still in the vortex, but apparently riding outside in it is not a problem for you." He replied.

"No, I'm fine right here."

The Doctor turned back to the controls.

"So where we headed to, Doctor Keebler Elf?"

He snickered when the Doctor picked the little mallet up off the console and turned to him.

"Keep talking, Jack, and you'll spend the rest of eternity as a pancake." He said waving the mallet in his face.

He turned back and threw the mallet on the console as Jack laughed and leaned back in the captain's chair.

"All kidding aside, Doc, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd take you to Callifaxas. Heard of it?"

"No, I haven't."

"Interesting place. The whole planet is ice and snow and the Faxas who live there are albinos, which works in their favor of course."

"Are they hostile?"

"Oh yes, very, very hostile."

He glanced around at him.

"Interested?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Then, Callifaxas, here we come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard scratched the side of his cheek and smiled to himself when he noticed the alert. The Doctor had just landed on the planet Callifaxas.

"Hmm, interesting choice, I must say," He muttered to himself. "Good, the ice and snow will slow him down and make him that much easier to catch and of course he'll have to be on the lookout for the Faxas which will slow him down even more. Perfect."

"What is?" Rose asked coming into the console room.

The Valeyard smiled at her.

"Up for a little adventure, my dear?"

Rose smiled.

"Always," she said walking up to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"A fascinating little planet named Callifaxas. It's an ice world that's inhabited by pale skinned people called the Faxas. It's a very dangerous place. Would you like to see it?"

"You bet."

The Valeyard smiled at her. He did admire the ape's courage; he remembered it was one of the things that endeared her to him in the first place. He was glad she had not lost it living in the other reality. It made things easier when she was willing to go along with his plans. He punched in the coordinates for Callifaxas and turned to her.

"Better get some thermals on then, Rose; it'll be freezing out there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brrr, it's colder 'n hell out here!" Jack said as he and the Doctor stepped outside into the darkness.

The Doctor looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I just got through telling you Callifaxas was filled with ice and snow, what'd you expect, the tropics?" he said.

"I didn't expect it to be so cold; it'd freeze the snot in my nose!"

The Doctor shrugged. He pointed to the night sky.

"See, that tiny yellow dot about the size of a tennis ball?" he said.

"Yeah," Jack said looking at it.

The Doctor looked at him.

"That's the nearest sun."

"Oh, crap." He replied.

"Hey, you wanted air conditioning."

"Um, yes, but there's a difference between air conditioning and sub-zero temperatures." Jack replied.

The Doctor reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out two torches.

"Here," he said handing one to Jack. "Less talk, more walk."

"Yes, sir." He said switching his torch on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blimey, it's dark out here." Rose said stepping outside the TARDIS.

She adjusted her hat, scarf, and wrapped her arms around her winter coat. She looked back as the Valeyard stepped out beside her. He hadn't put on any protective gear except for a black skullcap that now concealed his thinning hair. Rose looked at his robe.

"Aren't you cold, Doctor?" she asked.

"No, this outfit has added insulation for cold climates." He replied. "I'm fine."

Rose nodded. She took the torch that he offered her and turned it on. She swung it around looking at the terrain in front of them. All she could see in front of her was snow glistening in her torch light. She looked back at the Valeyard.

"Is it always night here?" she asked.

"Yes, up above it is. The Faxas live underground and they have artificial heat and light that allow them to survive. They only come up to hunt."

"Hunt? Would they hunt us?"

The Valeyard nodded.

"They hunt and kill anything they can find." He replied.

"I guess we better stay close together then."

"Yes, stay close to me, Rose." The Valeyard said. "I will make sure no one lays a hand on you."

Rose started to walk off.

"No one but me that is." He muttered under his breath.

He turned his torch on and followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, why do I listen to you?"

The Doctor paused and swung his torch around. Jack blinked when the light hit his face.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It means I'm starting to regret coming here with you," he replied. "It's freezing out here and I can barely see my hand in front of my face. How am I supposed to see the Faxas when I can barely see you?"

The Doctor paused a moment.

"The Faxas live underground. They don't come up to hunt unless their food supply runs low." He said.

"So, basically, we just have to hope they're stocked up then."

"Yup!"

Jack sighed.

"Great, that makes me feel more at ease now." He muttered.

"Nothing is gonna happen to us, Jack, trust me. I've been here before."

"Really? How many times?"

"Um, once?"

Jack sighed.

"Next time I pick the place, alright?"

"Fine with me, now let's get going before we do attract attention."

Jack nodded. He and the Doctor headed off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose shook her head. The darkness was impenetrable. She could barely see past the torch light. It was freezing and there was nothing here but snow, rocks, and the occasional glacier. Why the Doctor had chosen to come here was beyond her. The cold was beginning to get to her, making her shiver. She paused at the top of a hill and sighed.

"Doctor," he said looking back at him. "I don't think there's anything out here, we might as well…"

She trailed off when she noticed he wasn't listening to her. He was walking around in a circle muttering to himself while he shined his torchlight in all directions. Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Great, apparently the Doctor is lost now," she muttered to herself. "Just perfect. I guess regenerating hasn't improved his sense of dir…"

She trailed off again and stared at the darkness ahead of her. For a moment, she thought she saw a brief flash of light on the snow about a quarter mile away from them. She looked back at the Doctor and saw he was still searching for whatever he was searching for and hadn't noticed it. She turned off her torch, stood and waited. A minute later, she saw the flash of light again and noticed it was coming from a torch. She watched as the person carrying the torch walked out from behind a large rock and swung the light around looking at the surroundings. Then, the person stopped and flashed the light at someone else who had come up behind him. Rose's heart caught in her throat when she saw the person's face in the torchlight. Even from a distance, she recognized the thin face with the unruly mass of brown hair on top and the man was wearing a tan trench coat similar to…

"Oh my God, it can't be." Rose murmured.

She looked back at her Doctor and noticed he had moved off to the right still searching for something. She looked back at the other Doctor and could just make out him moving his mouth, talking to whoever was holding the light up to him. His torch was pointed at the ground, so she couldn't see the other person's face. Rose stood there torn between wanting to scream his name and keeping silent. She remembered the ninth Doctor's warning about having two versions of the same person near each other. How it would create a paradox that might destroy the universe. She didn't want to risk that happening, but at the same time she had an aching need to see her old Doctor and hold him close to her. She was glad to be back with any Doctor, but there was something she didn't like about his thirteenth version. She could sense a coldness in him that she never got from being around his tenth incarnation. Whenever the thirteenth Doctor smiled at her, it made her uneasy inside as if she was sensing something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She wondered if it was possible to go back to the tenth Doctor and travel with him. She wondered what the other Doctor would do if she did. Would he be angry, jealous, or indifferent? She stood there in the snow debating what she should do.

She looked back at her Doctor who was now several feet away, completely ignoring her. She sighed angrily.

"Right, I can tell when I'm not wanted. The other Doctor wouldn't just walk away like this. At least, he would let me know what he was doing."

In that moment, she made up her mind and headed down the hill towards the other Doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what you're saying is that no matter where we go eventually we're gonna fall off a glacier to our deaths." Jack said as he stared at the Doctor in the torch light.

"I'm not saying that, Jack, I'm saying we have to be cautious. It's pitch black out here if you haven't noticed and the slightest misstep might mean our deaths. I was merely cautioning you about walking off without me. I never said there were glaciers on every side of us."

"Well, that's what you were implying."

"Well, if that's what you thought, then I'm sorry. I…"

The Doctor trailed off and got a strange look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shushed him and stood in the snow listening. Jack stared at him in confusion and then suddenly he heard a faint voice yelling out the Doctor's name.

"Um, does someone know you're out here?" Jack asked.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then, who was that?"

The Doctor looked around him. He looked to his left and his eyes widened. Jack followed his gaze and saw torch light. He swung his torch towards the other light, but it wasn't strong enough to illuminate the owner of it.

"Is it the Faxas?" Jack asked aiming the light back on the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, they have special glowing crystals they use," he said. "This is something or someone else entirely."

He frowned when he heard the faint voice calling his name.

"Whoever it is knows you." Jack said.

"Yes, well, that's not always a good thing." The Doctor said looking at him. "Turn off your torch and I'll turn off mine."

Jack obeyed and the two men were plunged into darkness. They watched as the other person stopped and tried to find them in the darkness.

"Doctor?"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Is it me or does that voice sound female?" he said to the Doctor.

They listened as the person called the Doctor's name again.

"It is," Jack said. "It's a woman. What's a woman doing out here in the middle---"

"Rose?"

Jack jerked his head in the Doctor's direction.

"What was that?" he said to him. "I don't think I heard you right, it sounded like you said, Rose."

"I did."

Jack frowned.

"But, that's impossible, she---"

"Doctor?"

He froze. This time the voice was unmistakable. His breath caught in his throat and he could hear the Doctor breathing heavily.

"It can't be her." Jack said.

"Doctor!"

"Oh Rassilon, it is her, Jack. It's my Rose. I know that voice anywhere!"

He turned on his torch and waved it in front of him. They watched as the owner of the other torch paused for a moment and then began running towards them.

"Doctor?"

Both men gasped when they heard Rose's voice clearly.

"Rose?" The Doctor called back.

Jack turned on his torch and held it in front of him. This time they could see Rose tearing off her hat and scarf, revealing her tear stained face in the light's illumination. The Doctor gave a strangled cry and ran towards her. He dropped his torch in the snow in his haste to embrace her. Rose gave out a joyful yell and slammed into him, nearly knocking him backward into a snowdrift. She flung her arms around him and held him tightly as the Doctor ran his hands over every inch of her trying desperately to convince himself it was not an illusion.

"Oh Rose, you're real! You're here!" the Doctor said holding her tight against him. "But, how? How did you get out here?"

"Oh God, you're never gonna believe me, Doctor, not in a million years!"

She looked up at him and held her torch light up between them illuminating their faces. The Doctor's eyes watered as he touched her frozen cheeks. He leaned forward and nuzzled her nose thanking Rassilon that this was not a dream. Whoever had been listening to him earlier had decided to be merciful and return the love of his life to him, which was the only explanation for her being here. At the moment, he didn't care, all that mattered was she was at his side once again. He lowered his forehead to hers and the two of them stood in the snow, their hot breath warming each other's face.

They stood that way for a few minutes, neither one wanting to walk away from the other. Rose knew now that she had made the right decision. Standing beside her old Doctor, she could sense the familiar love and warmth that she didn't get from his thirteenth incarnation. Now she had no desire to return to the other TARDIS and she had a feeling this Doctor wouldn't let her anyway. She was so caught up in being with him that she completely forgot about the other person until she heard him clearing his throat.

"Can I have a hug too?"

Rose shined her torch light on the man's face.

"Gah," Jack said shielding his eyes. "Get that out of my face, will ya; I can't see your gorgeous face!"

"Jack? Jack!"

Rose dropped the torch and ran to him. She laughed as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, Jack, oh God, I missed you so much!" Rose said.

"Ditto, Blondie!"

Rose laughed and held him tight. She felt the Doctor come up behind her and hold on to Jack making her into a sandwich. The three of them stood in the semi-darkness hugging each other silently. After a few minutes, the two men stepped back from her and the Doctor went to retrieve the torches.

"Rose, what in the hell are you doing here?" Jack said holding her at arm's length. "We're out in the middle of nowhere on an ice planet, why are you here?"

"Yes," the Doctor said walking back up to her. "Please enlighten us, especially since you're supposed to be trapped in another universe to begin with."

Rose spun around and grabbed his arms.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy, but you found me and brought me back." She said.

The Doctor frowned in confusion.

"I did?"

"Yes…well, you as in your thirteenth life. Your thirteenth life found another gap, crossed over, got me and brought me back."

The Doctor gave Jack a pointed look.

"Now see, I told you it would take a long time for another gap to open up, didn't I?" he said to him. "Took me until my last life apparently."

He looked back at Rose.

"Where is this thirteenth me then?" he asked her.

Rose pointed off to her right.

"About a quarter mile away on a little hill, he was walking around looking for something and ignoring me and then I saw you and decided to come over here."

"And you didn't tell him you were coming over here?" the Doctor said. "Rose, he must be frantic with worry by now!"

"I doubt that, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he cares for me anymore."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Um, he just went and got you from the other universe, apparently he does care."

"No, that's just it, Doctor. I can't put my finger on it, but I get the feeling that he really doesn't care for me, that it's an act. With him, I don't feel the same way I feel when I'm around you."

The Doctor stared at her. He glanced over at Jack who had the same confused look on his face that he had.

"So," Jack said. "This other Doctor risked his life to go and get you so he could ignore you?"

"Yes," Rose said looking at him. "I know it sounds weird, but I just get a weird vibe from him."

She looked at the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor, I came with him because I wanted to be with you and I was willing to be with your thirteenth version, but now that I've found you again, I want to be with you. Please, Doctor, let me go with you and Jack. I don't want to be with him."

The Doctor stared at her lovingly.

"I will never turn you away, my Rose. My TARDIS is always open to you and I will always welcome you back with open arms."

"Oh, Doctor."

Rose threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek as he embraced her tightly. Jack smiled when he saw the contented smile on his face and he thanked God that Rose was back with him again. They stayed that way for a minute and then the Doctor looked at her.

"If you are going to go with me, then you need to tell the other me where you are going just in case he is worrying." He said to her.

Rose groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't bring you here just to dump you off. I'm sure he had plans for you to go back with him and if you aren't, you need to tell him that."

"Will you guys go with me?" Rose asked. "Or will that create a paradox or something?"

The Doctor hesitated a moment.

"I will go with you, but I will stand just outside his torch light so he doesn't see me. There is no danger for him to see Jack, so he can walk up with you, is that alright?"

Rose nodded.

"Just as long as you are nearby," she said. "I'm sorry, I know the man is you, but the guy gives me the creeps. I get the feeling he wanted to find me and then when he did, he suddenly realized he didn't love me any more and doesn't know how to tell me that."

The Doctor thought about that for a moment.

"Perhaps...perhaps not." He murmured.

Both Jack and Rose noticed the odd expression on his face.

"Cold and distant…" he muttered to himself. " Thirteenth life…"

Rose grabbed his hands when he noticed the horror stricken look on his face.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"No, not him," the Doctor breathed. "Anybody, but him."

Rose and Jack looked at each other.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose said.

The Doctor put his hands against her cheeks.

"Rose, what does my thirteenth incarnation look like?" he said.

"Um, you're about twenty years older than you are now and you're dressed all in black. Black robe, black boots, long black cape and this weird black skullcap thing that makes you look weird and---"

"Did he hurt you?" he said cutting her off.

Rose frowned.

"Hurt me? No."

She noticed the Doctor breathe a sigh of relief.

"Doctor, what's going on?" she asked.

"I'll tell you back at my TARDIS. For now, we have to get away from here, all of us."

"But, I thought you wanted me to go back and---"

"No, I've changed my mind. It's not safe to be around him. Your intuition was spot on, although I don't think you realize just how much he really does hate you and hates me."

"Hate you?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now we have to get back to my TARDIS."

"I have a better idea, why don't you and your friends follow me instead and you can explain who I am in my TARDIS."

The Doctor spun around as a torch clicked on a few feet away from them. The Valeyard held the torch up to his face smirking at the horrified look on the Doctor's face.

"Hello, Doctor, it's so good to see you again." He said giving him an evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose looked from the Doctor to the Valeyard as Jack kept his torch light shining on them both. Her eyes settled on the tenth Doctor and she noticed the look on his face. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this terrified. She couldn't think why he would be so scared. The man wasn't that intimidating. She had seen the Doctor take on foes that would make most people run away screaming and yet he looked like he was seeing a ghost, a fact that was not lost on the other Doctor. In fact, Rose noted, he seemed to take delight in his fear.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" the Valeyard said sweetly. "You look pale. Are you ill perhaps?"

The Doctor recovered from his shock and grabbed Rose's hand. He turned and all of them tried to run, but they were stopped when a force field was thrown up around them. The domed force field glowed brightly illuminating the surprised occupants.

"Going somewhere, Doctor?" the Valeyard said, amused. "I was wanting to have a nice little chat with you."

The Doctor turned and noticed the Valeyard had a small white box in his hand. He glared at him, dropped Rose's hand and stepped forward.

"You can't be here; you were imprisoned forever in the Matrix." The Doctor said to him.

The Valeyard chuckled.

"Oh come now, Doctor, give me a little credit. You didn't really think that was the end of me, did you? After all, the Master escaped from the Matrix, so what made you think I couldn't?"

He leaned in.

"No matter what you do, you will never kill me off, Doctor, because I'm a part of you, whether you like it or not. You can run and you can hide, but you can't escape what's inside."

Rose saw the Doctor swallow hard at that. She looked back at Jack and noticed the perplexed look on his face.

"You exist, I give you that much," the Doctor said. "But you are not me and you never will be, you are merely one of several possible futures and I will never choose the path that leads to you!"

The Valeyard let out a laugh that sent chills down Rose's spine. She looked back at Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?" she whispered.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"What does the Doctor mean, several possible futures? This guy isn't the real Doctor then?"

Jack shrugged. They watched as the Valeyard began to inch closer to the Doctor.

"Stay back!" the Doctor said to him backing away.

"What's wrong, Doctor, why are you so scared of me? Don't you know that I am the real you?"

"No," the Doctor whispered. "I'm not you, I'll never be you."

"Oh, but you are, and once I'm finished with you, you will accept your true destiny."

"Never, I will never turn into you."

"Oh, I think you will, because you are halfway there already."

He smirked.

"Aren't you? Rose here may have kept you from the darkness for a while, but the moment she was taken from you, you went right back to the edge. Frightening, isn't it, how one human child is all that stands between you…and me."

The Valeyard smirked at Rose.

"I bet you were so glad when she showed up, weren't you?" he said to the Doctor. "You were relieved because once again, your precious little Rose would protect you from the dark and the monster lurking within it. You depend on her to shelter you from the storm you know is coming. The storm you cannot hope to conquer."

He sneered when he heard the Doctor's rapid breathing.

"Poor, innocent Rose, so many burdens for one so young. Poor thing has to waste her limited lifespan looking after a broken, old Time Lord and try to keep him from succumbing to his dark side."

He looked at Rose.

"Did you know that's the real reason you traveled with the Doctor? Did you know that the only reason you were there was to act as a barrier against the darkness? Do you realize how much this man manipulates and uses you?"

"No, Rose, don't listen. It's not true. Don't believe anything he says."

The Valeyard stepped closer to him.

"She is merely a pawn just like that immortal fool is, just like Martha and Donna and everyone else you ever let into your TARDIS. All your so-called companions were there for one purpose and one purpose only, to keep you from turning into me."

He smiled.

"Because I am you. I am what you would be if you didn't have all these people to hide behind. You may deny it with every breath in your body, you may fly your TARDIS to the furthest reaches of the universe to get away from it, but in the end, you will finally admit the truth. I am your true nature. I am the culmination of every dark though and evil impulse you have ever had, and you must have had a lot of perverted thoughts and impulses if I am standing here in front of you. I am your true face when you drop the imbecilic façade you adopt to make people think you are nothing but a carefree clown. You have been careful, thus far, to let your dark side out only when no one was looking, but how long do you think you can keep that up, Doctor? How long before you slip up and show your true face to your beloved Rose? Tell me, do you think she would have been so desperate to come back to your side if she knew what you were like behind closed doors?"

Both Rose and Jack looked at the Doctor who was now staring back at the Valeyard in silent horror. Rose looked at the middle-aged man standing in front of him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be the Doctor's future life. The Doctor wasn't evil, and that was what this man was implying, wasn't it? As she stared at him, she suddenly realized something. Angrily, she walked up beside the Doctor.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." she said.

The Doctor snapped to his senses and looked at her.

"Rose, get back!" he hissed.

"No, Doctor, don't listen. He's lying, can't you see that?"

"Oh really, my dear, in what way am I lying?" the Valeyard said.

"You aren't the Doctor, you're an imposter."

The Valeyard chuckled as Rose took the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor, he's lying. He's only pretending to be you. You aren't evil and you never will be." She said to him. "Don't believe him."

"How cute, the semi-intelligent ape thinks that you are as pure as the snow at our feet." The Valeyard said gesturing to the ground. "I guess humans really do have tunnel vision."

Rose put her hand against the Doctor's cheek.

"Doctor, please, it's a trick. He's only pretending to be you." She said.

The Doctor swallowed hard.

"I wish he was, Rose, but he's not." He said as he kept his eyes on the Valeyard.

Rose squeezed his hand.

"No, I don't believe that. I won't believe it. You aren't evil, Doctor, and you never will be."

The Doctor closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"My precious Rose," he murmured under his breath. "My innocent angel who sees only the good in me. I lo…"

He caught himself and swallowed back the words as the Valeyard chuckled.

"What was that, Doctor? Sounded like you were about to say something. Care to enlighten us?"

The Doctor took a deep, calming breath, cramming his emotions deep inside himself, as he fought to keep control over the situation. He opened his eyes and stared at the Valeyard coldly.

"Well, what is it you were going to say, Doctor?" the Valeyard sneered. "I'm sure Rose wants to know, don't you, Rose?"

"Leave him alone!" Rose said.

"But, Rose, aren't you curious to know what the Doctor was about to say? I know I am."

"I said leave him alone!" Rose yelled at him.

"Aw, and now she's protecting you from me. How very sweet. But, aren't you afraid that one day soon, she will need protection from you?"

"Rose has nothing to fear from me. Neither does Jack or anyone else who comes in contact with me."

He paused.

"No, on second thought, let me amend that statement. Everyone, except you, has nothing to fear from me." He snarled.

The Valeyard laughed.

"You still think that by killing this body you'll be able to kill the monster inside you, Doctor? Because if that's what you think, then you are just as naive as this human girl is. You can never defeat me, because I am inside you lurking in the deepest, darkest recesses of your mind ready to emerge the moment you give me free reign. The only way you'll ever defeat me is by killing yourself."

Rose gasped. She ran around and faced the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, don't listen." She begged.

"Rose, please, let me handle this." He said.

"But, you can't believe him. He's not you!"

The Doctor stared at her sadly.

"He's not me right now, but maybe someday…"

"No, not someday, not ever! You are not evil. This guy is trying to make you think you are, but he's bullshitting you, I know you, Doctor and you aren't like that."

"I just love how much she trusts you, Doctor," the Valeyard said. "It made it so easy to convince her to go along with me and she never once suspected I had less than honorable intentions."

He gave him an evil grin.

"I could have had so much fun with her too. The two of us alone together in my TARDIS. Can you imagine what might have happened?"

He chuckled when the Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Let them go." The Doctor said. "It's me you want."

"On the contrary, I want Rose as well. The Bad Wolf power inside her will prove quite useful to me."

The Doctor's face turned ashen. Unconsciously, he reached behind him, feeling for Rose, wanting nothing more than to protect her from the Valeyard's evil. The Valeyard turned his attention to Jack who was glaring at him.

"Of course, I didn't anticipate Captain Harkness being here, but now that he is, he will prove useful as well. I have a few experiments I wish to conduct on a living being and I don't have to worry about making mistakes if my guinea pig is immortal."

"Just try experimenting on me, buddy, I'll wrap that cape around your neck and strangle you with it."

"Ah," the Valeyard sighed. "This certainly takes me back. I remember how spirited they both were back when I was you. It'll be so fun to break that spirit. Especially with Rose."

He sneered at the Doctor.

"And once I get through with you, you'll be powerless to protect her, Doctor. In fact, I'll let you join in the fun and by that time you'll willingly want to."

"I swear, Valeyard, if you even breathe on her wrong…"

"You have no way of stopping me, Time Lord, accept it, and come along quietly. I finally have you and this time you will not escape me!"

He smiled a sickeningly, sweet smile.

"Now, I'm going to start walking and this force field will follow me since the control box has a limited range. If I were you, I would walk along with it back to my TARDIS. Of course, if you want it to knock you off your feet and push you all the way there, that is entirely your choice. I just thought it would be easier and less frigid using your feet. So, follow me!"

The Valeyard turned on his torch and started walking. Jack grunted when he felt the force field hit his back. Letting out an angry sigh, he started walking along with the Doctor and Rose. As they walked, the Doctor kept Rose near while he racked his brain trying to figure out a way to escape. He couldn't let the Valeyard hurt her or Jack. Rose might have trouble believing that he was the Valeyard, but he knew better and, even worse, he knew what evil he was capable of. He knew the Valeyard wouldn't hesitate to use the most depraved, perverted methods imaginable on both his friends and he couldn't let that happen. He would willingly accept being changed into this monster if it meant Rose and Jack were safe and far away from him.

As they headed back towards the TARDIS, the Valeyard turned his head and looked back at his captives. He noticed how tightly the Doctor's grip was on Rose's hand and how close he kept her to his body. Their eyes met and the Doctor glowered at him. The Valeyard noticed the rage reflected in his eyes and smiled to himself. It was going to be a lot easier than he first thought to convert his predecessor. All he had to do was get them back to the TARDIS and begin the brainwashing and torture and then…

The Valeyard grunted as something slammed into his body. He was knocked face first into a snowdrift and the control box and torch were knocked from his hand. He felt the creature standing on his back and he quickly jerked around knocking him off. He gritted his teeth when he saw it was a Faxas. He gasped when it lunged for him and he brought his feet up, kicking him hard in the chest. The creature howled in rage and four more ran out of the darkness. The Valeyard jumped up and pulled a dagger out of a sheath he carried on a belt around his waist and fought off the advancing creatures. The three captives watched from their prison as the Valeyard fought for his life.

"Oh yeah, I've never been so glad to see a bunch of meat eating albino psychopaths in my whole life." Jack said watching three of the creatures gang up on the Valeyard.

The three of them gasped when one of the creatures slammed up against the outside of the force field. They stepped back away from it while it snarled at them and clawed the dome, trying desperately to get to them.

"Can this force field hold that thing out?" Jack asked.

"I hope so. We don't have anything to fight them with." The Doctor replied.

He glanced over at the Valeyard who was now battling four of the Faxas. He smirked at him.

"I hope to Rassilon they finish you off. It'll make life so much easier for me." He muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Do you think this force field can move?" Jack asked him. "If we push, can we walk it over to the control box?"

"Not sure, but it's worth a try. Everyone push together!"

They put their hands up against the wall and pushed with all their might, but the dome stayed put.

"Damn." The Doctor said as they stopped. "We're stuck for the moment."

They gasped when the creature hit the dome again.

"On the other hand, I have absolutely no problem with being stuck for the moment." Jack said.

Rose huddled up against the Doctor and he held her protectively. She watched as the Valeyard fought the Faxas. He was certainly holding his own and even managing to injure them significantly. He was a formidable fighter, but Rose still had trouble believing that this man was the Doctor. She knew that the Doctor was capable of being hard and cold and even ruthless at times, but it was only with his enemies. She couldn't see him doing anything to her or Jack or the other people he cared about. The thought of him turning evil made her shiver and she felt the Doctor tighten his hold around her and lower his chin to the top of her head.

She gasped when the Valeyard managed to stab one of the Faxes in the heart. The Doctor and Jack watched with her as he drove the blade in up to the hilt. With a roar, he jerked it up and sliced his throat nearly severing the Faxas' head from its body. Rose gulped at the sheer brutality of this act and terror gripped her heart wondering what would happen to them if he got them back to his TARDIS. The Doctor, sensing her fear, lowered his head and pressed his cheek to hers.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Rose, I swear that on my lives." He whispered.

Rose felt her eyes mist over and she buried her face in his neck. The Doctor stroked her back while Jack came nearer to both of them. After a moment, she brought her face out and stared at the Valeyard again. Another Faxas had been dispatched and this time its head had been completely severed from its body. It lay a few feet away from the torso, Its pale blue eyes staring vacantly off into space as the snow around it was stained with blood. Rose felt her fear increase and she thanked God that the Valeyard hadn't done anything when she was alone with him. The Doctor was a prisoner along with her, but at least he was here at her side.

By this time, they were completely ignoring the lone Faxas who was still howling in frustration as he tried to claw his way inside the dome. Their attention was fixed on the battle in front of them as they wondered if the remaning Faxas would be able to kill the Valeyard.

Just then, the Valeyard threw one of the Faxas and it landed hard on its back on the control box. The lighted force field disappeared plunging the three friends into darkness. They froze when they heard their Faxas growling at them somewhere in the darkness.

"Oh crap," Jack said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her behind him while he listened to the angry growling of the Faxas. The Valeyard's torch was lying several feet away, but its light was shining away from them so they couldn't see anything. Near them, they still heard the sounds of battle, but it was very sporadic since neither the Valeyard nor the Faxas he was fighting could see one another now. Everyone was moving slowly, methodically, each man and beast trying to work out where the other was. The Doctor had a hold of Rose's hand and they both were slowly moving to the left trying to get out of the way in case the Faxas tried to lunge for them. On the way, he bumped into Jack and pushed him slightly indicating that he needed to go with them. Jack got the message and the three of them moved slowly away. In the darkness, the Doctor could hear the grunts and growls of the Faxas and he knew he was listening to them moving, trying to get a fix on their location. He only hoped it would be too afraid to make a move in the darkness.

Then, suddenly, there was illumination. The three of them stared at the glowing purple crystal around the Faxas' neck. The Faxas fixed his pale blue eyes directly on them and roared.

Then, two more crystals were activated and they glanced over as they saw the last two Faxas and the Valeyard a few feet away. There was a pause and the two Faxas leapt towards the Valeyard and the battle resumed. They glanced over at their Faxas and it let out another roar as it prepared to pounce.

Jack withdrew his gun from his holster and aimed it at the creature.

"No!" the Doctor said to him.

Jack looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No? What do you mean no? That thing's gonna kill us!" Jack protested.

"If you fire, the noise will draw the attention of the other two." The Doctor replied reaching into his jacket pocket. "Besides, I have a better, less messier solution."

The Faxas roared one more time and sprang towards them. The Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver and the creature howled in pain and batted the air around him trying to stop the annoying noise.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you have that thing, Doc." Jack said.

They glanced over at the Valeyard and noticed that the other two Faxas had stopped attacking and were staring at their friend in confusion as he howled and covered his ears. They looked at the Doctor and growled at him in anger. They advanced towards him, but drew back when the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at them.

"Don't even try it!" the Doctor said to them.

He swung the screwdriver back at the other Faxas when he tried to get to them. He alternated his screwdriver between the three creatures as they backed away from them. The Valeyard took the opportunity to retrieve his torch and control box, then stood and watched with an amused grin as the Doctor tried to keep the three bloodthirsty creatures away from him and his companions.

"Just kill them and be done with it, Doctor, you know that's what you want to do!" the Valeyard taunted.

The Doctor ignored him. The light from the crystals illuminated his face giving it an eerie glow as he looked at his screwdriver and adjusted the setting. He turned it back on and the three Faxas screamed in agony as the intensity of the sonic frequency was increased. They fell to their knees and the Doctor took the opportunity to snatch the crystal from around the nearest creature's neck. He gave it to Rose and kept his screwdriver aimed at the Faxas.

Go, now!" he said looking back at Rose and Jack.

"Doctor," Rose said.

"Go, Rose, now! Jack, take her back to my TARDIS and lock the door. I'll be along as soon as I finish this."

He felt Rose put her hand on his back. He turned his head and saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Go, Rose, please," he said gently. "I'll be alright, I promise."

"I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and smiled. As Jack grabbed her hand and led her away, he turned his head back around and mouthed, "I love you too, my angel." to himself.

Once Rose and Jack were clear, he turned his full attention to the shrieking Faxas in front of him. He glanced up at the Valeyard who was standing nearby with his torch shining on his body so the Doctor could see him. He watched for another minute and then let out an impatient sigh when the Doctor kept his screwdriver on the Faxas.

"Oh, for Rassilon sake, Doctor, kill them! Your little pets are gone now; they won't see you do it! Snap their necks and have done with it."

"No, actually I have a better idea." The Doctor said.

He adjusted the setting and increased the frequency even more. He smirked as the pain stricken Faxas started going towards the Valeyard in an attempt to flee the throbbing in their heads.

"Why don't you do something with them, since you were doing such a good job dispatching them earlier?" the Doctor said. "I have a TARDIS and two friends to get back to, see ya!"

He turned off his screwdriver when the Faxas were next to the Valeyard. The three beasts, not wanting to mess with the Doctor any longer, turned their attention to the Valeyard. He backed away while the Doctor smirked and waved at him.

"Have fun, Valeyard!"

He turned and ran, but he only got a few feet before he smacked into the side of the force dome.

"I think not, Doctor." The Valeyard said. "I'm not about to let you out of my sight now."

He put the control box in his robes and whipped out his dagger. The Doctor watched from his prison as the Valeyard quickly dispatched the remaining Faxas. When he had stabbed the last one in the brain, he looked up at the Doctor who was standing and watching him silently.

"Thought you were going to get away from me, Doctor?" he said leaning down, pulling his dagger out, and cleaning it with some snow. "I told you, you can't get away no matter how hard you try. Now, you are my prisoner and once I have you secured in my TARDIS, I'll come back for your lover and your friend."

He walked up to the force field.

"And since I'm you, I know exactly how to get inside the TARDIS and get them." he said.

"I'll make a deal with you, let them alone and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

The Valeyard paused for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh Rassilon, this brings back memories too. Takes me back to when I actually cared enough about the silly little apes to sacrifice myself for them. You just don't get it, do you, Doctor? Even if you throw yourself at me, I still want your precious Rose. I told you, the Bad Wolf power will be quite useful to me when I conquer the universe, but even if that wasn't an issue, I would still order you to kill her after your conversion just to prove to both of us that you have fully succumbed to the darkness. I'm sorry, Doctor, but there is no escape for either of them and now…you have foolishly decided to stay behind which means you are completely at my mercy."

He chuckled.

"And as you well know, Doctor, mercy is a word that is no longer in my vocabulary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, Jack, please, I need to rest. My legs are hurting."

Jack stopped and looked back. The crystal's light didn't go very far, but he couldn't hear or sense any Faxas nearby. Nodding, he bent over and finally allowed himself to take a breather. He stayed that way for a moment and then glanced up at Rose. She was standing with her back to him, looking into the darkness.

"Doctor?" she yelled after a few minutes. "Doctor, can you hear me?"

"Shhh, Rose, more of those Faxas things might be nearby." Jack said leaning back up.

She turned to him.

"Oh Jack, do you think the Doctor will be okay? We shouldn't have left him back there like that!" she said.

Jack sighed.

"I agree, but you know how the Doctor is, he would have grabbed us by the scruff of our necks and dropkicked us to the TARDIS before he'd let us stay and help him."

Rose shook her head. She turned away and walked back to where she was before.

"Rose, look, standing here ankle deep in the snow is not going to get us anywhere. Let's at least get back to the TARDIS and then we can come up with a plan there. I know you're worried, but I'm starting to freeze to death! This isn't the warmest place in the universe, you know."

He gasped when Rose started to run back towards the Doctor.

"Damn it!" Jack muttered to himself as he gave chase.

He caught up with her and threw his arms around her.

"Let me go!" Rose said trying to wiggle free.

"No! The Doctor will be alright, you just have to trust him! He's always gotten back to the TARDIS before!"

"No, I want to be with him! I want to be at his side in case something happens!"

Jack froze, finally realizing why she was so distraught. He held her close and leaned his head down to hers.

"Rose, listen to me, you won't get separated from him again." He said in her ear. "He won't let that happen, not after getting you back. He's not going anywhere, just calm down!"

Rose stopped struggling and began to cry softly. Jack held her close.

"No one will take him away from you again, Rose." He soothed. "Trust me, trust him."

"Oh Jack; what if it's true, what if that Valeyard guy is in his future? What if he turns evil?"

Jack swallowed hard.

"He won't. The Doctor said that was one of several possible futures which means he has a choice. He'll never do that to himself and he won't do it to us. He loves us both too much to become a psychopath."

"But what if he does? What if one day he snaps and we end up…having to kill him."

Jack held her close.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If…we come to it. For now, the Doctor is himself and he is not going anywhere. He'll finish up with this Valeyard guy and be back with us in no time and then we can get out of here and go back to traveling again like the old days."

Rose bit her lip and nodded. Jack gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now, why don't we head back to the TARDIS and wait for him there? I don't know about you, but a snot icicle is starting to grow out of my nose."

Rose laughed in spite of herself and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm cold too."

"Okay, then let's get going. The TARDIS isn't far now." Jack said softly. "And I'm sure the Doctor is not far away now, so why don't we beat him to it and lock the door. Then we can have a laugh making him stand outside for awhile before we let him in."

Rose grinned and nodded. Jack gave her another tight hug and then let go. He took her hand and both of them trudged through the snow back towards the TARDIS.

As they walked, Rose kept glancing back nervously at the darkness, half-sick with worry for the Doctor. She appreciated Jack comforting her and she knew he was probably right about the Doctor handling himself, but still it frightened her when she thought of losing him again right after she had just gotten him back. It was hell on her the first time it happened, she didn't think her heart could bear being separated from him again.

As they walked, she occasionally extended her arm behind her trying to move the circle of light around them a little further back hoping to see the Doctor there. But, each time she did it, she saw nothing and she felt her spirits sinking lower with each step she took.

Finally, they walked past a huge rock and there it was. The TARDIS, her TARDIS, its illuminated windows throwing squares of light on the ground around it. Her eyes misted over knowing that it belonged to her Doctor and not the Valeyard and she was finally home. Jack smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Welcome home, Rose." He said.

Rose smiled and nodded. Her spirits lifted a bit as she walked towards the blue box. Jack was right, once they were inside and warm, then they could think up a plan just in case the Doctor did need to be saved and…

They both froze when a Faxas came out from behind a rock and stepped in front of the TARDIS. Jack cursed under his breath and he and Rose turned to run when they saw five other Faxas standing in a semi-circle around them. All of them growled at Jack when he withdrew his gun and pointed it at them.

"Damn, I wish we had the sonic screwdriver now." He said looking at them.

He heard Rose gasp and he jerked around just in time to see the lone Faxas running towards them. Thinking quickly, he raised his gun in the air and fired a single shot. He breathed a sigh of relief when all of the Faxas scurried back into the darkness.

"Good, glad that works, now let's get to the TARDIS." He said grabbing Rose's hand.

Just then, a rock flew out of the darkness and struck Jack hard in the back of the head. Rose screamed when she heard a sickening thud and he fell to the ground, dead. Anguished, she fell to the ground beside him, as she felt her heart tearing in two. She finally found the love of her life and her best friend only to lose them again after only an hour. She stared numbly at Jack, watching as the blood trickled down his face. She was so overwhelmed by the shock of it all, she didn't even notice when one of the Faxas picked up the rock, raised it above its head, and brought it down on her skull, knocking her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The first thing Rose was aware of when she regained consciousness was the cold, hard floor under her. The second thing she was aware of was her head throbbing, the third thing she was aware of was someone holding her hand.

"Rose?"

Rose blinked trying to see clearly. She noticed someone kneeling over her, but she couldn't see clearly yet. She closed her eyes when the bright light made her head hurt worse.

"Rose?"

Rose frowned. She could swear the voice belonged to Jack. But that was impossible. She had watched him die right in front of her.

"Rose, are you alright?"

Rose slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Jack who was giving her a concerned look.

"Jack?" she murmured.

Jack nodded.

"Are…we in Heaven?"

Jack showed her a manacle around his wrist.

"Well, unless Heaven has a really kinky side to it, I'd have to say no." he said winking.

She stared at him as he helped her sit up. She laid a hand to the side of his cheek.

"But…you can't be here. I saw you die." She said shaking her head.

Jack coughed.

"Yes, well, that's a new talent I picked up when I was on the Gamestation." He said.

He quickly filled Rose in on what had happened after the Doctor left him. When he finished, Rose stared at him dumbfounded.

"You can't die at all?" Rose finally said.

"Not that I know of. And I've been killed lots of times in a lot of different ways."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean---"

"It's not your fault, Rose." He said gently. "I don't blame you at all. To tell you the truth, I'm used to it now. At least I don't have to worry about dying permanently anymore and that gives me an advantage over these creatures."

He pointed past her.

"Um...unless, they eat me, then I have something to worry about." He said.

Rose looked around and gasped when she saw they were next to a pile of dead animals. She backed away from a shaggy snow-white cat creature who was at eye level.

"Where are we?" Rose said.

"Um, I'm guessing we're in the Faxas' pantry." Jack replied.

She looked around and noticed they were in a cave. She looked over Jack's shoulder and saw a hole directly behind him that was blocked by a large boulder. She tried to crawl towards it, but gasped when she felt something jerk her leg. She looked back and saw a manacle around her ankle. She jerked her leg a couple of times trying to free herself and sighed when she wasn't able to.

"Don't feel bad, I've been trying to do that for the past hour." Jack replied as she sat back on her butt.

Rose's eyes widened.

"An hour, that's how long we've been here?"

"Yeah, give or take. I'm not completely sure since I don't have a watch on me, but it feels like an hour."

"Oh God, the Doctor, he doesn't know where we are. We have to get out of here before they get him too." Rose said grabbing the manacle.

She tried to pull it open and cursed when it wouldn't budge. She let out an angry sigh.

"Bollocks." She muttered." I s'pose we'll have to wait till they come in here and then knock them out somehow."

"If they are coming back. For all we know, this could be their storage shed," Jack said. "If those stacks of animals are anything to go by, you might be dead a long time before they come in here again."

He sighed.

"Unfortunately for me, I will just starve, die, starve, die, starve, die and on and on and on for all eternity," he muttered to himself.

Rose stared at the manacle on his wrist.

"If you were dead when they brought you in here, why did they put that on your wrist?" she asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I wasn't dead when they brought me in here, I woke up when they were almost to the entrance of their lair and they basically had to grab my limbs and carry me down here screaming at the top of my lungs. They held me down and I kept moving my legs around, trying to kick at them, so they finally grabbed my arm, put the manacle on my wrist and left."

He tugged at the chain.

"This is strong too. I think they drilled a hole in the rock and found a way to secure the chain in there, because trust me, I've been trying to pull it out of the wall since I got in here."

"We can't give up, there's got to be a way out." Rose said looking around. "We've got to find a way to signal the Doctor that we're here so he can come help us."

Jack nodded and smiled at Rose, but secretly he wondered if the Doctor was the one who needed the rescuing at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor lay strapped to a metal table deep inside the Valeyard's TARDIS. Just before he was brought on board, the Valeyard had turned off the force field and quickly subdued him with a sleeping gas grenade. When he woke up a half hour later, he was in a room by himself with metal restraints around his arms, wrists, chest, legs and ankles and a leather restraint keeping his head immobile. The table he was on was tilted diagonally and he could see the door in front of him. Next to the door, a white sheet covered a large object and after he had regained conciousness, he had spent ten minutes wondering what it was before deciding he really didn't want to know. He glanced up towards the ceiling. He heard the soft hum of the TARDIS. He knew what he had in mind was a long shot, but he had to try.

"Girl, can you hear me, it's the Doctor." He said. "I need your help, please, can you free me?"

The humming stopped for a moment and then the Doctor heard the TARDIS's rumbling laugh. He sighed as his worst fears were confirmed. The TARDIS had been converted along with the Valeyard; there would be no help from her. His hearts ached for his beloved ship; thinking of what it must have took to convince her to turn evil. He figured the old girl went down fighting and was turned against her will. It filled him with anguish knowing that his innocent ship had been twisted and corrupted by a perverted version of himself. He only hoped that Rose and Jack had managed to find their way back to the TARDIS and secure it against any intruders. He hated to think what would happen if the Valeyard was successful. The image of him standing beside Rose's bloodied and battered corpse flitted through his mind and he quickly pushed it out of there. He would never turn against the people he loved. The Valeyard might be able to possess his mind, but Rose possessed his hearts and his soul and he had faith her light would vanquish his darkness. Still, he prayed silently to every god he knew that he would not hurt his beloved or his friend in any way.

The door opened and the Doctor steadied his nerves as the Valeyard entered.

"Ah, you are awake, good." He said to him.

He smirked.

"My TARDIS told me that you tried to get her on your side, as if you had any chance of succeeding. I am the master of this TARDIS, she obeys only me. If I so desire, I could order her to kill you and she will do it without a second thought."

"You bastard." The Doctor said between gritted teeth. "How dare you corrupt her!"

The Valeyard chuckled.

"Oh come now, Doctor, it's just a machine. And machines exist for only one purpose. To carry out the will of its owner."

"Now I know you are not me. I would never think like that in a million years! The TARDIS is more than a machine and you and I both know it!"

The Valeyard snorted.

"Whatever, Doctor, I am not going to argue the point. I have more important things to do at the moment." He said.

He gestured to the sheet.

"Curious?" he asked him. "Aching to know what is under here?"

The Doctor nodded. Even though he figured it was some evil device that was going to be used against him, he was curious to see what it was.

"Thought as much," the Valeyard said. "Well, I will satisfy your curiosity then. Behold, Doctor, your inheritance!"

He grabbed the sheet and with a flourish, jerked it off the object and hurled it across the room. The Doctor stared at the object in silent horror. There was his old hat stand and hanging on it from a hanger was an exact copy of the Valeyard's outfit. The skullcap was just above the outfit hanging off one of the iron hooks. The Valeyard stared at the Doctor silently taking in the terrified expression.

"The time has come, Doctor, to wear this outfit and become what you were always meant to be." He said to him.

"No, no." the Doctor said softly.

He tried to break free of the restraints and the Valeyard paused and watched his pathetic escape attempt with amusement.

"It's too late for that, Doctor," he finally said. "The darkness has finally overtaken you and now it's time to become one with it."

The Doctor jerked his body trying desperately to break free while the Valeyard walked to the front of the table and lowered the head back. As the table went down, the Doctor saw a chameleon arch suspended from the ceiling above his head. The table jerked to a stop and the Doctor began to hyperventilate as his hearts raced with fear. The Valeyard ignored his distress as he calmly walked over, reached up, and pulled the arch down.

"I am not using this to rewrite your biology, Doctor," he explained as he withdrew a pocket watch from a pouch around his belt and placed in the slot on the front. "I want you to remain a Time Lord, but just as you used this once to implant a new personality and become John Smith, now I will use it to erase your current persona and help you to become me."

He leaned over and smirked at him.

"Remember when you were John Smith, when you truly believed that you were a human schoolmaster living in 1913 and not the Time Lord you really were? Remember how Martha kept trying to convince you that you were really the Doctor and you didn't believe her? You were convinced you were the fictional character you created, weren't you? Well, now you will be convinced that you are me, the only difference is I am only helping to clear that addled mind of yours and show you the real you. And if Martha couldn't convince you that you were the Doctor, then I'm sure Rose and Jack won't be able to either."

The Doctor's eyes widened. The Valeyard undid the strap around his head. Once it was off, the Doctor began to jerk his head around trying to prevent the Valeyard from getting the chameleon arch on him.

The Valeyard sighed when he tried to hold the Doctor's head still.

"I don't have time for this!" he said.

He hit the Doctor as hard as he could in the face. The Doctor's head slammed back against the metal table with a bang. The Valeyard hit him three more times until finally the Doctor was stunned enough to let him slip the arch on his head.

"You'll never succeed," The Doctor said to him. "My friends will find a way to help me regain my memories and once I do, I am coming after you."

The Valeyard said nothing. He finished strapping the arch around his chin and stepped back.

"I've already programmed the new persona into the arch, all that remains is for me to flip the switch." He said dispassionately.

He smirked.

"It's a shame your beloved got away, I was hoping she could witness your rebirth, but you will see her and Jack soon enough."

He reached up and put his finger on the switch.

"Goodbye my sappy, sentimental, idiotic incarnation, your time has finally ended at long last."

He flipped the switch and smiled as the Doctor let out an agonizing scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes, the Valeyard flipped off the switch and the screams were silenced. He walked over to the table and stared down at the Doctor who was lying on the table half-conscious and breathing heavily. He took hold of his face and turned it so the Doctor was looking up at him through half closed eyelids.

"Happy birthday…Valeyard." He said to him.

He reached into the pouch and pulled out a small metal syringe. He took the metal cap off the needle, stuck it into the Doctor's jugular vein, and gave him an injection. The Doctor's eyes fluttered and he became unconscious.

The Valeyard took the watch from its slot and held it in his hand listening to the Doctor's voice echoing from it. He put the watch in his pouch and turned to the outfit. Eagerly, he hurried to it and took it off the coat rack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard stood in the console room and stared proudly at his creation. The former tenth Doctor stood in front of him wearing his outfit and skullcap. The Valeyard grinned, noting that the Doctor's face was devoid of all emotion. No longer would the universe be subjected to a do-gooding, sentimental shadow of himself. Now at last, the Doctor was reborn in his image and the universe would soon be his. Excitement flooded his mind at the thought of time and space being changed in his favor until at last he would reign supreme. First, though, he needed this new version of himself to retrieve his companions so he could convert the former Doctor's beloved into a dark consort that was worthy of him. And he still had some experiments that needed an immortal guinea pig. Rubbing his hands in anticipation, he neared closer to his dark incarnation.

"What is your name?" he asked the former Doctor.

"I am the Valeyard." He replied in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Excellent," The Valeyard replied.

He neared even closer.

"Do you love Rose Tyler?" he asked him.

"No, I hate the stupid ape. The brainless bitch must die. She is beneath someone as magnificent as me."

The Valeyard chuckled. He had said that as casually as if he were talking about the weather. The implantation had worked perfectly. The Doctor was no more. Now there was only the Valeyard.

"Ah, but if we were able to convert Rose Tyler and claim the Bad Wolf power within her, then would she be worthy of you?" the Valeyard asked sweetly.

An evil smile spread across the Doctor's face.

"Yes, once she is made in my image then she will be worthy to travel with me." he replied.

"And the Bad Wolf power then can be used to bring worlds to their knees."

"Yes." The former Doctor hissed. "The transformed ape will become not only my consort, but my weapon as well."

"And what about Jack Harkness?"

The former Doctor snorted.

"Let the immortal fool die and be reborn over and over for all eternity. It's what the idiot deserves. Why I ever considered him a friend was beyond me. I will experiment on him and find new and better ways of killing that I can use in my conquest of time and space."

The Valeyard could hardly contain himself. To hear this coming from his sappy, lovesick self filled his dark hearts with joy. Now, at last, his reign of terror would begin much sooner and there would be no one to stop him. He put his hand on his incarnation's shoulder.

"Now go and retrieve the humans, Valeyard, before they find a way to fight back."

The former Doctor chuckled.

"Fighting me is useless, there will be no escape for either of them!" he proclaimed haughtily.

The Valeyard nodded. He took his hand away and watched as his incarnation strode to the door, opened it, and left the TARDIS.

"Now, at long last, my rule begins." The Valeyard muttered as the front door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The newly created Valeyard walked calmly through the snow back to his TARDIS. His torch shined only a few feet ahead of him, but he did not fear the darkness. In fact, he felt at one with it now. He realized how foolish he had been trying to resist the transformation. He had never felt freer in all his lives. Knowing that he no longer had to do the right or moral thing was extremely liberating. Now he could do what he wanted when he wanted and best of all he no longer had to worry about guilt plaguing his mind since his conscience was a thing of the past. As he continued to walk through the snow, the cold chilled his face, but the rest of his body was warm thanks to the insulation in his outfit. But even if it wasn't protecting him, he still wouldn't feel the chill in the air. All he had on his mind now was retrieving Rose and Jack and nothing was going to stop him from doing it.

After a half hour, his TARDIS was finally visible. He grinned and sped up his pace eager to get his former companions and get back to the other Valeyard's lab. Rose needed to be enlightened about how wonderful the dark side really was and the sooner she could be turned to it, the better.

He reached the front door and tried to open it. He hissed angrily when he found it locked.

"Let me in." he demanded.

He tried again and then pounded on the door.

"LET ME IN!" he screamed. "YOU WILL OBEY ME. I AM YOUR MASTER!"

He felt the TARDIS searching his mind. He could sense her anguish and concern over what had been done to him, but he paid no attention to it. His machine was just as addlebrained as his companions were. She would need to be fixed, but first things first.

"I command you to let me in, or I will dismantle you piece by piece!" he growled at her. "You will do as I say! You exist to serve me so you will open the doors and let me get Rose and Jack or else you will regret it!"

He yelled as the TARDIS suddenly started to dematerialize. He reached into his pouch and whipped out his sonic screwdriver, but by the time he could aim it, the ship was gone. He screamed in frustration and shouted curses at the top of his lungs.

Then, to his surprise, he heard the TARDIS's wheezing behind him. He whipped around and saw it materializing several feet away. He stared at the ship, completely confused.

"Why did you just reappear?" he said to it. "Why didn't you take Jack and Rose and go somewhere far away from me?"

Then he had a thought.

"Unless…Jack and Rose aren't inside you." He said.

A grin spread over his face.

"That's it, isn't it? You won't leave the planet because you don't want them stranded here. And if they aren't inside you, then that means you are powerless to protect them."

He felt the TARDIS inside his mind urging him to fight what he had become. He laughed at such stupidity. Why should he fight what was meant to be? He felt the TARDIS tell him that she was staying on Callifaxas for him too, that she still loved him and wouldn't give up hope that he would find a way back to himself. It made him nauseous just listening to it. The TARDIS's purpose was to take him through time and space, not to be his mummy. He would soon sort her out, but right now, he had to find his ex-friends.

"I'm assuming you won't tell me where they've gone."

He felt the TARDIS's adamant no in his mind.

"And you won't let me in either."

Again, he felt the no.

"Then I will have to search out in the cold and the dark and either freeze to death or end up captured by the Faxas. Is that what you want, for me to die?"

He sensed his ship was conflicted at that, which was what he was hoping for. He was hoping he could use the love she felt for him to guilt her into letting him inside. If he could just get inside, he could do a rudimentary control override and then he would be able to use her without any interference. All he needed was for her to open her doors to him.

"Come on, girl, you don't want me to freeze to death, do you? It's cold out here. I won't harm you, I promise." He said sweetly as he stroked her side.

The TARDIS hesitated and then he felt her denying him again. The sweet façade dropped and was instantly replaced with a dark rage.

"I will make you suffer for this!" he screamed at her. "When I find Rose and Jack, and trust me, I will find them without your help, I will bust my way inside and then you will be sorry for defying me! I will teach you to behave properly even if i have to rewire every circuit to do it!"

He could sense the TARDIS moaning and crying out in anguish in his mind, but he paid no attention to it as he stomped past her and continued his search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard smiled as he finished equipping his lab so that it would be ready when his former incarnation returned with Rose. He had also readied a cell to hold Jack. Now the only thing left to do was wait for the former Doctor to return with the captives. Then, once he had helped him turn Rose, he could leave for the future and reap the rewards of his efforts.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out the pocket watch. He held it for a moment listening to the Doctor's voice emanating from it.

"You have not defeated me," the voice was whispering. "I will return."

The Valeyard snorted at that.

"I doubt it, Doctor," he said to the watch. "The only way you can ever be returned to your former self is if you open this watch and absorb your memories and thanks to the perception filter, there is no chance of that happening."

He stared at the watch wondering if he should throw it out the door and leave it forever in the dark and the snow. But as he stared at it, he suddenly had a better idea.

"I think I'll keep this as a little memento." He said to himself. "Maybe I'll even keep it out where Rose can see it, after all, she wasn't there when he was John Smith, so she'll have no idea what it is. Besides, with the perception filter on it, she'll take no notice of it anyway."

He smirked.

"Will she?" he said to the watch.

"Rose will know. She'll figure it out and save me." The Doctor whispered back to him.

"Don't count on it," The Valeyard replied. "After she gets done with her conversion, she won't even remember the old you."

He walked over to his console and stared at it in disgust.

"I guess I can finally switch my TARDIS back to the way it was since I don't have to pretend anymore. Good, I'm tired of looking at this ugly color scheme."

He laid the watch on the rim of the console.

"As for this, I think I'll just leave it right here. I want to see if Rose notices the watch when she comes in the front door." He replied.

Chuckling, he walked back around to the monitor so he could change the TARDIS back to the preferred setting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat back against the wall of the cave and stared quietly at the blocked hole. Rose was sitting beside him, fast asleep. After trying a number of things, they had given up for the moment and Jack suggested that Rose take a nap so she could recover fully from her injuries. As for him, he didn't need it. He never felt tired or depleted of strength after his resurrections. In fact, he could come back from the dead and immediately go back into the fray. He figured while he was dead, his body was restoring his energy along with whatever had been damaged. So while Rose slept, he kept on trying to figure out an escape plan. He glanced over at the pile of dead animals. He silently counted seven corpses. He looked back at the hole, thinking. Would seven animals and two humans be enough to last these creatures for awhile or would they have to hunt again? He hoped they would and he would be able to subdue one when it came in, find the key and unlock their manacles. It wasn't the best of plans, but at the moment, it was the only thing he could come up with.

He glanced down at his manacle. They could chain things to the wall and they had dumped both of them in here, still alive. Did that mean that they sometimes ate things while they were still alive? Jack shivered at that. He wasn't concerned so much with himself as he was with Rose. He didn't want to see Rose being cut open while she was still alive and then listen to her screaming as these Faxas things began to eat her entrails in front of her. He had to get Rose out of here somehow and if the Doctor wasn't able to help, then it was all down to him.

He sighed. He hoped his friend had escaped the Valeyard. Like Rose, he wasn't sure if the Valeyard had been telling the truth about him being a future version of the Doctor, but the horrified look on the Doctor's face when he saw him was unsettling. He had never seen him that scared before and it made him wonder what had occurred between the two men in the past. He had known the Doctor for several years now and yet there was still a lot he didn't know about him. He wasn't exactly the most open of people himself, but he was sure the secrets he kept hidden were nothing compared to the Doctor. All the things he had seen in his 900 years of life, all the adventures he had and all the people he met would fill an entire library if he ever got around to writing his life story. It frustrated him when they encountered someone with which the Doctor had an obvious past like the Master and then being left to fill in the blanks because the Doctor wouldn't explain fully what was happening or had happened between them.

This Valeyard was the same way. Up until now, he had no clue there was an evil future version of the Doctor running around the universe. He was a lot like Rose in that he really couldn't see the Doctor turning evil. Oh, he had seen evidence of the Doctor's dark side, and he knew he was capable of harsh and cold acts when someone provoked him enough, but everyone had some degree of darkness within them. Just because the Doctor had some darkness didn't mean he would turn into a psychopathic monster, especially since the good in him far outweighed the bad. That was why it was such a shock knowing that there was a possibility he would turn bad and then seeing concrete proof of it. He hoped his friend wouldn't give in and become the Valeyard. He had no desire to fight or kill him, but if it came down to it, he would do it to save himself, Rose and the universe.

Jack shook his head. He couldn't think about that now, not when the Faxas might be back any minute to serve them up for dinner.

Just then, he heard a noise and watched as someone started to move the boulder away from the hole. The scraping noise woke Rose and she grunted and opened her eyes.

"What's…what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"I think we have company, Rose, and I'm hoping they aren't planning dinner and we're about to be the main course."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack glanced over at Rose.

"Rose, close your eyes." He said.

Rose nodded and both of them shut their eyes and slumped against the wall. They kept their breath steady listening to the stone being rolled away and the heavy breathing of the Faxas as it entered the room. Jack opened his left eye a bit and saw that it was standing in front of him looking at him and Rose. Jack shut his eye and kept calm when he felt the creature squat down next to him. He tried not to gag when he felt the Faxas' foul breath on his face. At the moment, there was only one Faxas in the room with them. He wondered why since he had put up a fight earlier and then figured perhaps this one had been off hunting, hadn't witnessed it and assumed he and Rose were still unconscious. At any rate, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth especially when the creature was unlocking his manacle and giving them a chance to escape.

The Faxas unlocked the manacle and Jack felt Rose tense her muscles when they heard a tiny click. Jack kept his eyes closed, letting the Faxas slip the manacle off his wrist, wanting to time this right because he knew they were going to have one chance at getting away. He felt the manacle leave his wrist and the creature leaned up slightly and took hold of his left arm, presumably to drag him away. Jack silently counted to three and then snapped his eyes open startling the Faxas. Taking advantage of his shock, Jack whipped his right arm around and decked him in the face. As the Faxas fell back, Jack leapt on him and before he could utter a word, punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. He breathed a sigh of relief and picked the key up off the floor. He quickly unlocked Rose's manacle and then dragged the Faxas over to his spot. He put the manacle around his wrist, pocketed the key, and grabbed the crystal from around its neck. He helped Rose to stand and they crept to the hole. They peeked out and when they saw all was clear, they hurried away, hoping that they would be able to locate the entrance before the other Faxas figured out what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The newly created Valeyard grumbled angrily to himself as he continued to search for any sign of Rose or Jack. He had tried to be thorough, but it was not very easy to conduct a complete search when there was darkness all around you. Still, he was determined to find them.

As he passed a large boulder, his keen hearing heard some movement nearby. He froze and looked in the direction it had come, hoping that it was Rose and Jack and not the Faxas. Although, if it was the Faxas, they would be dealt with in short order. No slobbering beast was going to keep him from his mission.

He knew at once that it was not Rose or Jack when he heard a low guttural growl and he cursed to himself. More delays. He would make this creature suffer for interfering with him. He turned his body and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He shined the torch in the direction of the growling and saw the Faxas' pale blue eyes staring back at him as he crouched a few feet away.

"I realize you don't have much intelligence being a beast and all, but you made a dumb move when you decided to mess with me." He said to it.

He tensed his muscles sensing more movement behind him. He smirked. He knew the Faxas hunted in packs so he was expecting some more to show up. Still, he kept looking towards the lone one letting his friends draw closer to him. The Faxas in front of him growled louder and the Valeyard assumed he was drowning out the noise the others were making as they crept up on him. He had to admit it was a clever tactic. But not clever enough.

He kept perfectly still, torch and screwdriver in hand, sensing the Faxas behind him. Then, suddenly they sprang. The Valeyard quickly rolled out of the way watching as the two Faxas collided with the other one. He set his torch down in the snow, aiming it their way so he could still see them, sprang up, and used the screwdriver on them. The creatures shrieked and covered their ears as he drew closer to them. Keeping the screwdriver on them, he pulled out a dagger that was identical to the other Valeyard's dagger and with a roar of rage fell upon them. He hacked and sliced without any compassion or mercy reducing the three creatures to bloody hunks of flesh. He kept it up for several minutes stabbing and hacking at the Faxas just for the sheer thrill of killing a living thing. Then, breathing heavily, he squatted down, used the snow to clean the blade and his face off, and stuck the dagger back in his sheath as he stood up. He smirked at the three Faxas who were now barely identifiable. This was what happened when someone dared get in his way. Letting out a snort of contempt, he picked up his torch, dusted the snow off it, and calmly walked off letting the darkness hide the carnage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Rose quickly ducked into a hole when they spotted a Faxas coming towards them. They huddled in the darkened cave holding their breath, but the creature passed by, completely unaware of their presence. Once they were sure it was gone, they stepped back outside, and continued up the corridor towards what they hoped was the entrance. They had been down several corridors now and they had led to more rooms or had been dead ends. Jack knew that they didn't have much time left before the Faxas revived and alerted someone. They had to move quickly.

As they went further up the corridor, they suddenly felt a cold draft coming the other way. Jack and Rose glanced at one another and smiled hoping the draft was coming from where they thought it was coming from. They quickened their pace. As they walked, they suddenly felt the corridor began to slope upwards and the air became even more frigid.

"I think we found it, Rose." Jack said smiling at her.

"Thank God, now we can go find the Doctor and get off this planet." She said.

Jack said nothing, not wanting to get her hopes up. For the moment, he was just glad they were finally escaping from the Faxas' lair.

They turned a corner and could hardly contain their joy when they saw the entrance up ahead. The cold air made them shiver as they neared the hole. The Faxas' lair had been surprisingly warm and it was a shock to suddenly feel the cold wind again, but they weren't about to complain. They took each other's hand and hurried out the entrance.

Once they were outside, the crystal came to life and a purple glow illuminated them and their immediate surroundings. Jack walked in a complete circle holding the crystal out at arm's length making sure no Faxas were lurking nearby. He couldn't see or sense any and he breathed a sigh of relief. Taking Rose's hand, the two of them set off towards the TARDIS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new Valeyard gritted his teeth. He had been searching for nearly an hour and still no sign of Jack or Rose. He refused to believe they were dead. They might be humans, but they were clever enough to keep themselves alive. No, he was sure they were out there somewhere, all he had to do was figure out where. He was a very patient person when he had to be and he was sure that eventually, he would come upon them. He shined his light towards a hill in front of him and headed in that direction. He had not checked it yet. As he walked, he kept his torch light close to the ground in front of him just in case his prey was nearby. His black outfit blended perfectly into the darkness and with the light pointed down, his face was barely illuminated, rendering him almost invisible. He felt certain that if he suddenly came upon Rose or Jack, he would be able to switch off the light and hide himself before they noticed him.

He reached the top of the hill and froze. He could see a glowing purple light several feet away and in the middle of the glow was Rose and Jack. The Valeyard quickly switched off his torch and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that neither of them had seen him. Grinning, he slowly crept towards them.

"Are you sure it's this way, Jack?" Rose said as he watched Jack shine the crystal light around him.

"I think so, I can't be too sure since I was dead for most of the way, but I'm pretty sure we're going in the right direction."

"Pretty sure? Jack, you do realize that we might get lost and freeze to death out here…or at least I'll freeze to death, so I think you better make sure you do know where you're going."

"How about if the two of you follow me and I'll make sure you get back to the TARDIS." They heard someone whispering.

Jack and Rose spun around and they gasped when they saw the Valeyard standing right behind them. He was standing right on the edge of the light, staring at them, amused. His eyes fell on Rose and he smirked at her. He held out his hand to her.

"Come with me, Rose, it's time to embrace your destiny." He said.

Rose paused when she heard his voice. She stared at him. There was something wrong. The man was wearing the Valeyard's outfit, but the face…and the voice…

Her eyes widened in horror when she suddenly realized who it was. She glanced over at Jack who had also figured it out and he had a look of disbelief on his face. The Valeyard stepped into the light and they saw the Doctor's face clearly underneath the skullcap.

"Oh God, no, this has to be a joke." Rose said backing away.

"Oh, I can assure you it's no joke, Rose." The Valeyard said following her. "I have been reborn. I am a new man. The new, new, new Doctor and now I want to show you how beautiful the darkness can be. Take my hand and come---"

He stopped when Jack whipped out his gun and pointed it at his head.

"Take one more step and you'll be a new man, literally." He said.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Do it, Harkness, if you think you can." he sneered. "Go on and shoot me, I dare you!"

He smirked when Jack didn't do anything.

"Well, shoot! What's wrong, afraid to harm the man you love?"

"I'm warning you, Doctor," Jack said trying to keep calm. "Stay away from me and Rose."

He chuckled and took a step forward. He stopped and folded his arms across his chest.

"I just took a step, Jack," he said.

He looked down at himself and looked at him.

"I'm still the same man, so apparently that threat of yours is just like your head…empty."

Jack shook his head.

"What has he done to you, Doctor?" he said.

"First off, let's get something straight here, I am not the Doctor. That weak fool is dead and gone and now there is only the Valeyard. Now, as for what has been done to me, my future self has simply shown me the light…or the dark, I guess, but you get my meaning. I finally have embraced the part of me I've been running from and once I did that, I learned there was nothing to fear. In fact, I've never felt more powerful and…"

He looked past him to Rose.

"I wish you to know the same freedom I now possess," he said to her. "You have no idea how wonderful it feels, Rose, being able to do what you want without worrying about the consequences. Come with me, be my consort and together we will rule time and space."

"You're nuts!" Rose said to him.

Both Rose and Jack backed up when they saw the maniacal look on his face and he let out a crazed laugh.

"Yes, I am nuts and you know what, I love it!" he said.

She gasped as the Valeyard lunged for her. Jack tried to make a grab for him, but the Valeyard grabbed his wrist and with a sickening crack snapped it. Jack screamed out in agony as the Valeyard wrenched the gun out of his other hand.

"Nighty night, Jacky-boy."

Rose screamed when he shot him in the head. As his dead body slumped to the ground, the Valeyard grabbed the crystal from his hand and turned his attention to Rose.

"No, stay away from me!" Rose screamed at him.

"It's alright, my love, come with me. There is nothing to fear," the Valeyard purred, holding out his hand as he came towards her. "I will hold your hand while you are being converted. I will always protect you, Rose, always."

"Go to hell!" Rose screamed at him.

"Aw, now come on, Rose, is that any way to talk to your beloved? I'm offering you the opportunity of a lifetime. A chance to be with the dark lord of the universe. Imagine it, a simple human girl becoming the Bad, Bad Wolf and bringing worlds to their knees. Think of it, my darling, billions of people falling on their faces and worshipping us. We will be gods!"

"Doctor, please, fight this! Don't let this Valeyard thing control you!"

The Valeyard let out a crazed laugh.

"You stupid girl, can't you get it through your primitive human brain? I AM THE VALEYARD!"

Rose shook her head as tears rolled down her face.

"I know you're in there, Doctor, I know you'll find a way to fight back. I love you." She said.

The Doctor stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh, that is so sweet, I wub you too, Rosie, with both my wittle hearts."

He laughed as Rose glared at him through her tears.

"I'll find a way to bring you back, Doctor, I swear it." She said.

She turned and started to run into the darkness. Suddenly, she heard a strangled scream. She turned and saw the Valeyard on his knees holding the sides of his head.

"No, you won't win, I won't let you hurt Rose!" he shrieked.

Rose stared at him warily.

"Doctor?" she said hesitantly.

She jumped back when the Doctor screamed.

"No! I won't let you take over my mind! I am the Doctor, not the Valeyard!" he bellowed.

Tears fell down Rose's cheeks and hope swelled in her heart as she slowly walked towards him.

"No, angel, stay back, I'm not in control anymore!" the Doctor yelled at her.

"Oh Doctor," Rose moaned.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out another scream as he jerked his body around. A moment later, he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Thank Rassilon, I've done it, I'm back in control at last." He said putting his arms down.

He looked at Rose who was sobbing quietly just beyond the circle of light. He held out his hand to her.

"Come, my Rose, come to me. It's safe now." He said softly.

She hesitated.

"No, you said, you weren't in control anymore." She said to him.

"I did it, Rose, I've managed to suppress the brainwashing," he said. "I'm so sorry, angel, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I frightened you. I love you so much. I have always loved you."

He crawled on his knees towards her.

"You know that's what I meant to say that day on the beach, don't you? You know I have always loved you from the moment I saw you. That's why I came back for you when you refused the first time. Because I knew deep down inside that you were the one for me."

He reached her side and took her hand as he looked up at her.

"The Valeyard took over my mind, Rose. He tried to enslave me so I would do his bidding, but I managed to get past his brainwashing. I'm not sure how long I can withstand it though, the implant he used is strong, and it's taking all I have to fight it off."

He pulled her into his arms.

"My love, help me," He implored. "I need you more than ever. Only you can save me now."

He stroked her face.

"My Rose, my hearts' desire, my one true love, help me become myself again."

"Yes, my Doctor, my poor Doctor, I'll help you. I'll help you find a way to escape the Valeyard for good."

The Doctor stared at her lovingly. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

"My sweet Rose," He murmured as he nuzzled her hair. "who believes in me, who believes I can do anything. Who believes every little lie I tell her."

Rose jerked her head up when she heard that and her eyes widened when she saw the maniacal look on the Valeyard's face.

"My naïve little ape," he said gleefully. "It's so easy to gain your trust back. All I have to do is say a few sweet words, get a sappy look on my face and you take the bait, hook, line and sinker."

Rose tried to pull away and gasped when the Valeyard held her in a crushing hug.

"What's the matter, darling, I thought you enjoyed hugging me." He said feigning confusion. "I thought the only thing you craved in the entire universe was the feel of my body against yours. Why are you pulling away, my love, don't you know how lonely I will be without you at my side? You promised to be with me forever, you know. You swore that you would never leave me and it's not like you to break a promise."

Rose gasped when the Doctor tightened his arms around her.

"I need you, Rose. I'm a lonely, lost, pathetic shell of a man without you at my side. When you were trapped in that other universe, I cried and blubbered like a little baby because I needed you oh so much. Didn't you need me too?"

Rose spit in his face. She stared at him defiantly, daring him to do something when he gave her a murderous look. Then the evil grin returned and without any warning, the Doctor suddenly grabbed the back of her head and rammed his lips into hers. Rose tried to get away, but he held her tight to him as he mashed her face against his. He kissed her roughly and then broke apart.

"Oh, yes, this is more like it! I like it nice and rough!" he said with a huge grin.

His eyes darkened until they were as black as his outfit and he stared at her with lust. The animalistic look on his face chilled Rose to the bone and she shuddered. The Doctor took great pleasure in her fear and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Soon you will no longer resist me," he said. "Once you are turned to the darkness, you will give yourself willingly to me and share my bed. Then, my consort, the real fun will begin."

He stroked her cheek taking delight at the fear in her eyes, feeling the power that came from knowing that he was her master now and soon she would be his slave forever. His hand slid down to her neck and he seized her throat. He jerked her neck, there was a soft crack, and Rose became unconscious. He stared at her face for a moment and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come, my dark concubine, our destiny awaits us." He said softly. "Once we have harnessed the Bad Wolf within you, we will command time and space and there will be no one to stand in our way."

He turned his head when he heard Jack groaning.

"And that includes you, little guinea pig." He said picking up the gun and pointing it at his head. "But right now I think you need to go back to sleep, you don't look rested yet."

He grinned as he fired off two shots.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Valeyard trudged through the snow on the way back to his older incarnation's TARDIS. Rose's unconscious body was slung over his right shoulder and he was holding onto Jack's wrist, dragging him face down through the snow. He was holding the crystal tightly in his right hand and was trying to see where he was going with the limited light it gave. As he walked, he looked around at Jack and chuckled at him.

"Must be a pain in the neck getting killed over and over again, Jacky boy." He said gleefully. "Too bad my concubine couldn't control the Bad Wolf power and made you immortal, but don't worry, I will make sure the Bad Wolf is under control from here on out, and when I say under control, I mean I will be the one doing the controlling, of course. Its beautiful host's main job will be to service me and fulfill my every need. She will be ruling the universe in name only."

He stopped and sighed when Jack began to stir.

"Bollocks, there has to be a way to get you to stay dead longer." He mumbled.

He sat Rose down in the snow, pulled out the gun, and turned Jack over. Jack was spitting snow out of his mouth. He gasped when he saw the Valeyard aiming the gun at his head.

"Hello, Jack. Goodbye, Jack."

"No, no, wait!" Jack said holding up his hands. "You don't have to shoot. I'll come along quietly."

The Valeyard narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?" he said to him. "I know you, Jack; you'll take any opportunity you can to escape. On the other hand, if I blow your brains out, there will be no chance of that happening."

"Just…hold off. Trust me; I would rather comply than get shot again. I won't make trouble, I give you my word."

The Valeyard hesitated a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll let you live, I might need to use the bullets on the Faxas anyway. But, hear me, you will stay in front of me at all times and at the slightest sign of trouble, you'll get a bullet in the back, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

The Valeyard motioned for Jack to stand in front of him. He kept the gun pointed at him as he slowly squatted down to retrieve Rose. He kept his eyes focused on Jack, as he sat the gun down, put Rose back onto his shoulder and picked the gun up. He nodded and stood back up.

"Good, you did the right thing by being obedient. I would hate to mar that pretty face of yours with another bullet."

He was silent for a moment.

"Although now that I've killed you myself, I can understand why the Master was so excited about being able to do it repeatedly. I have to admit, Jack, shooting you is fun…and a great stress reliever. Each time I put a bullet in your brain, I could just feel the tension draining out of my body. You really need to go into business for yourself. I bet there are tons of postal workers all over the universe who would love to shoot you."

"Yeah, that's really hilarious." Jack replied.

The Valeyard smiled.

"Yes, it is, I'm so witty, I surprise even myself sometimes." He said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get back to the other Valeyard's TARDIS so we can get this over with." He said.

The Valeyard shrugged.

"Well, alright, if you are that eager to become a lab rat, I won't stand in your way then. Move!"

Jack sighed and started walking as the Valeyard followed close behind.

"So what do you have in store for me then?" Jack asked him.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Some probes, some electric shock, a bit of vivisection, and of course you'll be my official poison taste tester. Just subjecting you to anything my dark imagination can dream up, really. I'm not your average person, so I don't want to use average killing methods. Take this gun for instance. It's efficient and it does the job, but at the same time it's so blasé. After all, almost any common run of the mill villain uses one. I'm not a common run of the mill villain, I'm the Valeyard, therefore I need more sophisticated methods of killing and since I have someone in front of me who is not affected by death, I'm free to do anything my mind can come up with."

"Gee, I can't wait." Jack said dryly. "What about Rose, then?"

"Rose is going to be my consort."

"Are you going to allow her to keep her mind?"

The Valeyard frowned.

"Keep her mind?"

"Are you going to hypnotize her or something?"

The Valeyard chuckled.

"No, silly boy, there will be need for that once the conversion is complete. After she is turned, she will willingly embrace the darkness and there will be no more resistance."

"Now I know the Doctor side of you is dead, because he would never allow you to do that to her."

The Valeyard snorted.

"Yes, the little twat was awfully thick when it came to stuff like that," He said. "Ever since he first met me in his sixth life, he has been trying everything he could to keep from letting me out, but you know what, I finally triumphed over him and became my true form and it feels absolutely fantastic."

"So, you were lying when you said you ran from the untempered schism. You went mad like the Master did." Jack said looking back at him. "Apparently you were just better at hiding it than he was."

"Oh no, I'm nothing like that pompous git," the Valeyard replied. "Stupid wanker thought that since he heard some rat-a-tat-tat in his head that meant he was qualified to rule the universe. The Master didn't know what true power was."

"And you do."

The Valeyard grinned.

"Indeed I do, Jack, indeed I do."

Jack shook his head.

"The Oncoming Storm finally awakes." He muttered.

The Valeyard snorted.

"Bah, storms are little; their damage is small and insignificant. No, I'm more like a black hole. Dark, unstoppable and I swallow up all the light."

Jack swallowed hard at that. He began to wonder if his friend truly was lost, he couldn't detect any hint of the Doctor anymore. He felt nauseous when he finally realized he might have to kill him to save Rose and the universe. He had always given the Doctor the benefit of the doubt in any situation, but this time he had to put aside his feelings for his friend and do what must be done. He just needed to wait for the right moment and then---

"Halt!"

Jack stopped in his tracks. They hadn't reached the TARDIS yet and they were out in the middle of nowhere, what was the Valeyard up to? He glanced around his shoulder and saw the Valeyard laying Rose's unconscious body on the snow. He sighed deeply.

"Great, I suppose he's going to shoot me before we reach the TARDIS so I won't see where my cell is." Jack muttered to himself.

He steeled himself waiting for the bullet to enter his back. But he was thrown off guard when he suddenly felt the Valeyard's gloved hand stroking his cheek. The velvet material was soft and warm on his cheek, a stark contrast to the hard, cold persona of its owner. He flinched when he felt the Valeyard put his mouth next to his ear.

"Jack," he said in a breathy voice.

Jack swallowed trying to control himself as he felt his penis getting hard.

"Jack, I've been thinking," the Valeyard purred in his ear. "I don't really want to use you as a guinea pig. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be strapped to a table and tortured like that. Why not allow me to turn you and you can join me and Rose."

"As your slave." Jack spat out.

He gasped when the Valeyard put his hand over the bulge in his pants. He fought to control his emotions as the Valeyard laughed softly in his ear.

"You want me, Jack, I can feel it," He said running his hand over the bulge. "You've always fancied Rose too. Why don't the three of us work together then, just like in the old days? We can pleasure one another, think of it."

The Valeyard's breath was ragged making Jack almost lose control of his senses.

"Oh yes, we could have so much fun, the three of us." He said breathlessly. "Doesn't that sound better than being experimented on, Jack? Don't you want to know what it's like to really know this body? To feel me inside you, isn't that what you want? I can make it happen, Jack. I can fulfill all your most depraved sexual fantasies and then some. "

He nipped at his earlobe.

"Do you know what I am, my love?" he purred. "What I'm made of? I am the culmination of all my incarnation's dark sides. Not only their actions, but their thoughts as well. I am made up of every dark fantasy the Doctor has ever had, so I will not shy away from anything kinky and depraved you might think up. You can try anything you want on me, Jack, I won't object in the least. Just surrender yourself to me and I'll make your immortal life so much more fulfilling."

"No!"

Jack finally found the will to tear himself away from the Valeyard. He ran to the edge of the circle of light and turned to face him, enraged, as the Valeyard roared with laughter.

"You bastard!" he screamed at him.

"What, I was only offering you a chance to save yourself from the torments of the lab," the Valeyard said. "You don't like the idea of a three-way between us and Rose? You'd rather drink poison and have your insides ripped out of you?"

"You are not the Doctor, so I have no interest in being with you."

The Valeyard raised his eyebrow as he gazed at his erection.

"That's funny," he said pointing to it. "Your body seems to be saying just the opposite. Could it be you're conflicted? The conversion can take care of that, Jack. You'll have a clear head among other things."

"Are you sure you wanna convert me and Rose? It might be a little crowded having three Valeyard's running around the universe, not to mention you'd have some competition."

The Valeyard snickered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack. I'm the Valeyard, you two would just be my willing concubines, two dark slaves who would stand by my side and help me implement my grand scheme for the universe, and of course, in return for your loyal service, there would be lots of delicious perks."

He glanced back down at the erection.

"And speaking of delicious perks, you're really sure you aren't interested in me?" he said leering.

Jack sighed.

"I'm not gonna listen to this anymore, pick up Rose and let's get going. I'd rather be a lab rat than your love slave any day!"

The Valeyard shrugged.

"Suit yourself, I was offering you a chance to find out what it was like to shag this body, but if you're not interested anymore, so be it."

"Why are you so interested?" Jack asked.

The Valeyard raked his eyes up and down his body.

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" he replied.

"You keep saying we are beneath you. Yet, you want to convert us both. Why not kill us? Why keep us alive?"

"Well, for one thing, it's a humongous waste of time trying to kill you since you won't stay dead."

"Yes, I understand that, but what about Rose? You seem to have nothing but contempt for her, so why go through the trouble of converting her? I'm sure you could get any woman in the universe to be your concubine and some of them probably wouldn't need to be converted at all, and yet, you choose Rose. Why is that? What's so special about her?"

"She possesses the Bad Wolf."

"Yeah, and I'm sure there are ways to draw that power out of her and build a weapon with it, so why keep it inside her?"

He stepped closer.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Why have you suddenly decided I would make a better bedmate than a guinea pig? I thought since I couldn't die, I was more useful in the laboratory and yet here you are, hanging all over me, feeling my erection and getting off on it, and trust me, I felt a lump under your robes as well.. Now what could a high and mighty dark Time Lord find so appealing about a human's boner that it would cause him to become hard himself?"

He stepped closer.

"Why are you being so merciful to us? Rose and I represent the Doctor's past, why do you want to be reminded of that if you hated him so much. Why keep us alive at all?"

A smile spread over his face.

"Is it because deep, deep down inside, the Doctor still lives and he's keeping watch over us even now?" he asking. "Is he the one who is influencing your dark mind and making you keep us alive, because he knows that given time, he will return to claim his mind and body from you?"

He raised his eyebrow when he saw fear on the Valeyard's face. It lingered there for a second before he masked it with a sneer.

"You still think your precious Doctor will return to rescue you and save the day?" he said with contempt. "That he will come to his senses when he sees me tormenting the ones he loves? Is that what is passing through that pea brain of yours? Well, I can assure you that will not happen, because despite what your limited ape mind thinks, the Doctor's mind isn't in this body anymore."

"Then where is it?" Jack said angrily.

An evil smile spread over his face.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out, Jackie-boy." He said haughtily. "But rest assured, there is no way the Doctor can reclaim this body and rescue you or Rose. He is dead now. Accept it and accept your fate, little lab rat!"

They both glanced over when they heard Rose groan.

"Well, well, my little concubine is finally waking up. It seems she's not quite as good at bouncing back from her injuries as you are, Jack."

Jack started to go to her, but the Valeyard pointed his gun at his head.

"Stay where you are or I put a bullet in her brain and unlike you, there will be no miraculous resurrection." He snarled.

Jack stepped back to where he was standing. The Valeyard stared at him for a moment and then satisfied he was going to stay put hurried to Rose's side. Jack watched, anguished, as the Valeyard hovered over her, a dark lust smoldering in his eyes.

"I swear, if you hurt or violate her, I will kill you." Jack muttered under his breath.

Rose slowly opened her eyes as the Valeyard began to stroke her hair.

"Rose?" the Valeyard said softly.

Rose groaned.

"Doctor?" she murmured.

"Yes, my angel, it's me. You're safe now."

Jack clenched his fists when the Valeyard stifled a laugh at that. He wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk off his face.

Rose slowly opened her eyes. They widened when she saw the Valeyard right above her. She quickly scooted away as he roared with laughter.

"No, my hearts, don't run away, I won't be able to stand it!" he said melodramatically as he thrust his arms out at her. "I can't live without you. Don't you know that?"

Jack gritted his teeth when he saw the anguished look on Rose's face as the Valeyard roared with laughter. Rose noticed Jack and she quickly got to her feet and ran to him. Jack embraced her as the Valeyard snorted with contempt.

"Little whore, running to the first man who will have you!" he sneered at her.

"Shut up!" Jack roared at him.

"See, Jack, I was right. The little slut would enjoy a three-way between us."

Jack gritted his teeth and held Rose close as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's not the Doctor, Rose," he whispered to her. "His body is possessed by evil. Our Doctor would never say this if he was in his right mind, you know that, right?"

Rose nodded and he laid his chin on top of her head while he watched the Valeyard warily.

"Aw, how cute, my former lover and best friend giving each other huggies. Do kissies and rubbies happen afters?" he said mockingly. "Should I go farther away so the two of you can shag in the snow?"

Jack sighed angrily.

"You know what, I think we'll be much happier just getting back to the TARDIS so you start whatever evil plans you have in your perverted little mind. I would rather do that than stand here and listen to you mocking us."

The Valeyard shrugged.

"As you wish," he said.

"Thank you," Jack said.

He gently turned with Rose so she was in front of him.

"Trust in the Doctor, Rose, he'll find a way back to himself." He whispered to her.

Rose nodded.

"I know he will, Jack." She whispered back. "I trust in him, he'll save us from this monster somehow."

Jack nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Ignoring the Valeyard's obscene taunts, they trudged through the snow back to the TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After about ten minutes, they reached the top of the hill where Rose had first seen the Doctor and Jack. She swallowed hard, so much had happened in that short time span. She had found the love of her life only to have him replaced by a psychotic, twisted version of himself. The fact that she had lost him again made her heart break and she let out a sob. She felt Jack's arms tighten around her and she grabbed onto them as he gently kissed the top of her head. At least he was near, supporting her and protecting her, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. Soon, he would be separated and imprisoned somewhere and she would be left alone with the demonic entity behind them. The fact that she was even thinking about her beloved Doctor in that way tore her heart to shreds and she silently prayed for death so she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life enslaved to him.

Both her and Jack stood there in the snow waiting for the Valeyard to lead them into the TARDIS. Then, through her grief, it suddenly occurred to her, where was the TARDIS?

She looked around. This was where they had landed, wasn't it? There was a huge boulder right where she thought the TARDIS had been, so she wasn't sure if it was the right location or not. She could tell the Valeyard was thinking the same thing because she could hear him muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Damn it, where did my older self get to?" they heard him say.

Jack glanced around at him.

"Maybe he decided to ditch you and leave you to do everything on your own," he said smugly.

The Valeyard glowered at him.

"Shut up, Harkness, before I take my dagger and slice you in two."

Jack shrugged and turned his head back around. He held Rose close as the Valeyard walked past him searching everywhere for the TARDIS.

"Where are you?" the Valeyard said through gritted teeth.

Jack waited until he was a few feet away and then leaned into Rose's ear.

"Maybe the other Valeyard left him," he murmured in her ear. "If he has and we have to back to his TARDIS, perhaps we can overpower him and find a way to bring him back to normal. I'm sure the TARDIS has a way to do that."

"I hope so, Jack," Rose said watching the Valeyard stomp around. "I can't bear to think that the Doctor might be lost forever."

"No, me neither, that's why we have to keep our fingers crossed," he replied.

The Valeyard stopped and sighed angrily.

"DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU?" he bellowed.

He sighed and walked back towards his captives.

"Come on, we'll look elsewhere," he muttered to them.

Suddenly, the boulder swung open and the older Valeyard looked out of his TARDIS.

"I thought I heard someone screaming out here," he said.

The younger Valeyard spun around and stomped towards him.

"I thought you left!" he said to him.

The older Valeyard chuckled.

"Nonsense, I'm not going to leave until I'm sure everything is under control," he said. "I just decided to change my TARDIS back and get it off that imbecilic police box you used to love so much."

"You could have told me."

The older Valeyard shrugged.

"You were out looking for these two and I decided I couldn't stand that ugly interior one second longer. I do have to live in here, you know. And since you didn't have a communicator on you, I couldn't tell you it had changed. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm never sorry for anything, so just get over it and get these two inside so we can begin."

The younger Valeyard shook his head and muttered under his breath as he turned and looked at Jack and Rose.

"Well, get inside, both of you are more than capable of walking," he said coldly.

Jack and Rose glanced at each other and began to trudge towards the TARDIS. As they passed by the younger Valeyard, Rose glanced down at his gloved hand and her heart ached as she longed to hold it. Knowing that hand would probably be smacking and beating her soon made her feel hopeless and she hoped when she was converted, she wouldn't realize what was going on.

They entered and looked around. Most of the interior was black with silver accents. The light from the console and the roundels was a silvery blue and it made the room look cold and impersonal which Rose figured was the Valeyard's intention. She grunted when the younger Valeyard shoved Jack from behind causing him to knock into her. Jack muttered an apology as they followed the older Valeyard out of the console room. The younger Valeyard stayed right behind them and they headed down the darkened corridors. The dim light barely illuminated the hallway and it didn't help that they were following a man whose outfit was as black as the walls around them. She hoped he didn't stop suddenly because she was sure she would crash right into him. She figured the Valeyard must have eagle eyes since she could barely see anything at all.

They paused by a door and the Valeyard withdrew a key from his pouch, unlocked the door and looked at Jack.

"Wait in here and we'll get to you shortly," he said to him.

Jack squeezed Rose's shoulder trying to give her comfort and strength for the ordeal that lay ahead. It made him angry knowing that the one man that could save her from this maniac was now a maniac himself. He said a silent prayer asking whoever was listening to protect Rose until he could find a way to get her away from these two. Reluctantly, he tore himself away from her side and stepped into the empty room. He turned and glared at the older Valeyard who was giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"See you later, Jack," he said. "We shouldn't be too long, so don't take a nap."

He chuckled. Jack balled up his fists as he closed the door and locked it.

"I swear, if you hurt her, I will rip you both apart with my bare hands," he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The older Valeyard turned to Rose and smiled at her.

"At last we are alone," he said to her. "Well, alone in the sense that the man behind you is also me, so technically it counts as two people."

Rose tried to jerk her head away when he ran his gloved finger down her cheek. She gasped when the younger Valeyard grabbed her head from behind and held it immobile.

"Thank you," the older Valeyard said to him.

Rose glared at him as he stroked her cheek.

"You're going to love the darkness, Rose," the older Valeyard said. "There is nothing to trouble you when you don't have to worry about being good. It's very liberating."

"Yeah, I've heard that already," Rose muttered. "From the monster behind me."

The Valeyard gave her an amused grin.

"Is that how you see him now? A monster? I thought he was your beloved."

"Yes, exactly, he was...," Rose replied. "Now he's nothing but a monster inhabiting the Doctor's body."

The younger Valeyard sighed.

"I keep telling her that I am not possessing this body, that I have every right to be here, but the dumb bitch can't get that through her thick ape skull."

"Well, we'll just have to enlighten her then, won't we?" the older Valeyard said.

He gently grabbed her chin and drew closer to her.

"You know, my younger self, I have been thinking," he said to him. "If the chameleon arch can rewrite biology then why not use it to turn her into a Time Lady. Then, she'll be a true consort and not just some silly ape slave."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked. "What is a chameleon arch?"

She felt the younger Valeyard take hold of her shoulders. He turned her around and smiled at her. Rose felt a pang in her chest. The smile was warm and inviting just like her Doctor's. She couldn't help the tear that fell down her face knowing that the man she loved was no longer inside and it was only a clever imitation by the Valeyard. She steeled herself preparing herself for the snide remark and taunts that would come from her former Doctor, but to her surprise, there was none. He gently stroked her cheek and Rose felt hope begin to rise inside her. Could it be that the Doctor was inside after all, watching over her? She didn't want to believe it since he had tricked her once before, but somehow she sensed that at this moment, he was the one in control and not the Valeyard. He said nothing to her, only stroked her cheek and Rose seemed to see volumes of words reflected in his eyes, words of love and devotion and a silent urging to hold on for him. She wasn't sure if what she saw was real or her wishful thinking, but she chose to believe that somewhere deep within, the Doctor was still around guarding her and keeping her safe.

"The chameleon arch is a device that rewrites biology," the younger Valeyard explained gently. "It will change your body into a Time Lady's body. You will gain a binary vascular system like mine and you will be Gallifreyan in every way. At the same time, your personality will be drawn out of your body and put in a---"

The older Valeyard cleared his throat loudly. The younger version jerked his head up. He seemed to suddenly remember where he was and who he was talking to and his eyes instantly hardened and lost all their warmth. Rose looked around at the older Valeyard and for an instant; she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes as he stared at his younger version. Then, he saw Rose looking at him and he quickly masked it with a haughty look. But Rose was able to pick up on what had happened between the two men. Her suspicions about the Doctor regaining control of his mind were correct and his older version had seen it too. Her love was trying to reclaim his body and her and Jack was a visible reminder to him of why he needed to fight the Valeyard's influence. It suddenly dawned on her why they were in the older Valeyard's TARDIS to begin with. Embolden by what she had seen in her former Doctor's eyes, she spun around and confronted his twisted older self.

"You saw it, didn't you?" she said.

The Valeyard feigned confusion.

"Saw what, my dear?" he replied.

"His face, his eyes, the Doctor was back for an instant and he was trying to tell me what you did with his personality."

"Don't be silly, ape. The Doctor is dead and gone, you are just imagining things as usual," he said waving his hand dismissively.

"Am I? Then how come you looked so frightened when this Valeyard was smiling at me and treating me nicely for a moment. Why haven't you left yet? What's wrong, don't you trust your younger version to carry out the experiments by himself? If he really is you in every way now, why do you need to watch what he does and make sure he does it right?"

The Valeyard shifted slightly under Rose's intense scrutiny. He looked back at his younger self and noticed he was watching the scene play out with quiet interest. Rose glanced around, saw the same reaction and also took note that her former Doctor hadn't stopped any of this or told her to be quiet. His lack of action made her even more bold. She stepped right up to the older Valeyard.

"You aren't in complete control of the Doctor, are ya?" she said gleefully. "You might have drawn out the Doctor's personality with this chameleon arch thing and put it somewhere, but you didn't get all of it out. There's a tiny part of him still left in his body and it's fighting to get back in control."

She put her face close to his.

"And when he does, you are gonna be sorry you ever did this to him," she whispered. "Cause if there's one thing that makes the Doctor angry, it's people hurting the ones he loves, so if I were you, I wouldn't do anything too drastic, otherwise you might find your younger self suddenly snapping your neck."

The older Valeyard stared at her for a moment in shock. His shock increased when he looked at his younger self and saw that he had not moved a muscle. In fact, he noticed that he seemed to be staring right at Rose silently urging her on. The Valeyard narrowed his eyes knowing that Rose was right. A small part of the Doctor was still inside his body and he was standing right here staring at his companion proudly and silently gloating at him. He knew now he had made the right decision not to leave after his conversion. Now he could see that not only would he have to convert Rose, but he'd also have to put his younger self back under the arch just to make sure every ounce of goodness was squeezed out of him. He looked back at Rose who was smirking at him with her tongue between her teeth. He glowered at her for a moment and then suddenly seized her wrists. Rose cried out as he forced her to her knees.

"You dare mock me!" he bellowed at her. "You insufferable little ape, I will make you scream for your insolence."

Rose let out a pained cry as he squeezed her wrists. She looked behind her at the younger Valeyard.

"Doctor, my Doctor, help me," she begged. "Please save me! Don't let him do this!"

Apparently, Jack could hear through the door because he was suddenly pounding on it and screaming curses at the top of his lungs. Rose looked into the face of the man she loved and saw the conflict raging within him.

"Please, Doctor," she begged. "Please fight. Don't let the Valeyard control you. I love you, Doctor. Don't let him win. Come back to me."

She screamed when the Valeyard increased the pressure on her wrists, threatening to snap them. Jack howled with rage and beat on the door as the Valeyard sneered at her.

"The Doctor can't help you now," he said twisting her wrists. "He belongs to me. He may have a bit of the Doctor within him, but it isn't strong enough to defeat the darkness that has taken over his soul. He will never recover fully, accept that, and embrace your fate!"

Rose cried out as he twisted her arms around and she knew now that he was going to break them. She closed her eyes listening to Jack roaring like a caged animal and waited for the sickening snap of her bones breaking.

"Stop!"

Rose opened her eyes and saw that the younger Valeyard had seized his older self's arm. She saw the shock and disbelief on his face and looked up at the younger Valeyard. She gave out a little cry of joy when she saw the Doctor staring back at him. In the look of hate he had on his face, Rose finally had her confirmation. The Doctor had been controlling his Valeyard persona all along, influencing him to keep her and Jack alive until he could reemerge and defeat it. But even as she stared up at him, she could still see the war going on within him and knew that the Valeyard was right. The Doctor could regain control of himself for short periods, but without the rest of his personality to augment this small flicker of his being, he wasn't strong enough to keep his hold on his mind. Still, she knew as long as she lived, he would continue to fight for her and for Jack.

"Doctor, fight, you can defeat him, I have faith in you," Rose urged. "I love you, I love you so much. I won't give up on you, so don't give up either."

The Doctor's face scrunched up as he tried to keep control of his body.

"My…Rose…my light…help lead…me away…from the darkness," he said slowly.

Rose gasped when the Valeyard let go of one of her wrists and seized his throat.

"I own you, mind, body, and soul. You cannot defeat me!" he yelled at him.

The Doctor grunted. It took all he had in him to keep control of his mind, but he managed a mocking smile on his face.

"Sorry…you don't own those…Rose already has…the deed to…all three."

Rose couldn't help but laugh softly at that. Her Doctor was not only in there, he still had his sense of humor. She reached out with her free hand and took the Doctor's hand. She gave it a squeeze and she almost died of joy when the Doctor slowly squeezed back.

"Rose…" he grunted out. "Listen to me…"

He cried out as he summoned every ounce of strength he had to keep his hold on his mind.

"Rose…" he said through gritted teeth. "Watch…find…the watch…the arch---"

Rose screamed when the Valeyard punched him hard in the face. He flew backwards and hit the floor, unconscious.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

She gasped as the Valeyard grabbed her by the back of her neck and jerked her to her feet. Jack, by this time, was screaming himself hoarse and pounding on the door like a crazed lunatic, but the Valeyard ignored him. He brought Rose close to his body, grabbed her left arm and forced it back behind her body.

"Take a good look at him, Rose," he said in her ear. "When you wake up, the Doctor in him will be completely drained and your lover will cease to exist at last."

Rose let out a pained yell as he jerked her arm up and dragged her backwards down the corridor towards the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jack stopped pounding when he couldn't hear any noise outside the door. He slumped to the ground and looked at his fists. They were bloodied and bruised, but he didn't care. He had heard everything through the door and his heart soared when he heard the Doctor's voice. He knew it was the Doctor from the way his voice sounded. His Valeyard voice was deeper and more sinister so he knew Rose was right about him gaining control of his body for a moment. He was so glad the Valeyard hadn't completely killed off the Doctor. He hoped that if he could gain control of his mind for brief periods, then he could find the strength to make it last longer or even find a way back permanently.

He had heard him telling Rose to find a watch. That seemed very familiar to him and it took him a moment to work out why.

"Watch, Yana had a watch. And the Doctor was telling Rose about a chameleon arch…"

Jack suddenly got it. When he had worked with Martha at Torchwood, she had filled him in on some of her adventures with the Doctor. He remembered her telling him that the Doctor had turned himself into a human to hide from a group of aliens who were after him. He used a chameleon arch to change himself and imprint a new personality, and the Doctor's personality had been kept in…

"Oh my God, that's it! There's a watch on board somewhere and if the Doctor opens it, he'll remember who he is permanently. Yes! God, I'm so glad Martha told me about that. All I have to do is get out of here and find the watch."

He stared at the huge metal door in front of him.

"Okay, so how the hell do I get out then?" he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose lay strapped to the metal table in the Valeyard's lab. She was tilted at an angle and in front of her; the Doctor sat by the door, tied up and unconscious. The Valeyard had removed the skullcap and placed it on the hat stand beside him. Seeing his hair again made him look more normal and Rose sighed sadly thinking how the Doctor's beautiful face was in sharp contrast to the hideous outfit he was being forced to wear. She wanted nothing more than to be free of the restraints so she could go to his side, embrace him, and lead him away from the darkness that had consumed his mind and turned him into a twisted caricature of his real self. Despite what the Valeyard claimed, this was not the Doctor's destiny. If it were, he wouldn't have fought so strongly against it.

She knew the Doctor would probably disagree with that and, even though he would never say it outright, would imply she was naïve when it came to him, but Rose couldn't deny what she had seen day in and day out when she had traveled by his side. There were hints of darkness from time to time, she wasn't blind to that, but they were only hints and they quickly vanished when the Doctor's innate goodness came back to the fore. It was true that what she had seen and knew about the Doctor was just the tip of a very big iceberg, but so far, she had never seen anything that even came close to the Valeyard persona. She stood by her earlier statement that the Valeyard was an imposter of her Doctor. If it were the Doctor's genuine nature, he wouldn't have been so terrified of seeing the Valeyard. She knew just by witnessing his fear that he wanted nothing to do with his evil self. The Valeyard had to implant himself on the Doctor's mind by force and now he was forced to use this chameleon arch on him again just to erase the last traces. The Doctor might claim that someday he would become a monstrous psychopath, but Rose seriously doubted it.

The man in front of her suddenly groaned and Rose held her breath as he slowly came to. Would the man be the Doctor or the Valeyard? He slowly opened his eyes and Rose decided to find out.

"Doctor?" she said tentatively. "Doctor, is that you?"

"Rose?" he said groggily.

Rose still wasn't convinced it was the Doctor yet, but the fact that he had answered to his true name gave her hope. The Doctor looked over at her and Rose stared into his eyes. The axiom, the eyes are the windows to the soul, never rang truer. She could see him looking at her with a mixture of love and concern and knew it was his true nature, at least for the moment. He was still very groggy and she wondered if his being in control was because his mind was still trying to wake up. At any rate, she wasn't going to complain, not when her Doctor was with her.

"Rose," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Doctor," she said.

She flinched when he winced for a moment and she thought maybe the Valeyard persona was returning, but she relaxed when she heard him say, "Oh, my head,"

The relief was short lived when she noticed his face scrunch up and she knew he was trying to keep the Valeyard persona suppressed.

"Can't hold on forever," he gasped out. "He's…trying to…overtake me again."

"Doctor, this watch, what is it?" Rose said urgently.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep control long enough to get out a message to her.

"Fob watch…holds my…personality…silver…Gallifreyan writing…on it…perception filter…really look around…hard to see…"

"Hard to see?" Rose murmured.

She had heard the Doctor speak of perception filters before when she had asked him once why most people didn't seem to think it was odd there was a police box sitting out in the middle of nowhere. He had said that people could see the TARDIS, but most people would just ignore it or dismiss it as an illusion and go on their way. Rose groaned inwardly, if the watch worked the same way, it meant it would be hard for her to see it even if it was sitting out in the open.

"Great." She muttered.

Still, she wasn't going to let a perception filter stop her, not when her Doctor needed her. She would find it even if she had to run her hands over ever inch of the TARDIS.

She heard the Doctor grunt and she turned her attention back to him. He was tied with a rope around his legs and the Valeyard had wrapped some rope around his body and tied it back behind him. The Doctor was trying to move his hand around to his pouch to get something. She could tell it was taking all he had to keep himself in control while he tried to get at whatever was in his pouch. She wished she could get free so she could help him, but since she couldn't, she decided to do the only thing she could at the moment.

"Come on, Doctor, you can do it. I believe in you. Stay in control." She urged.

"I'm trying, Rose," he said between gritted teeth. "Must…reach…screwdriver…free…you…before…darkness…comes…

He let out a little yell of triumph as he finally managed to shift his arm enough under the ropes to reach into his pouch. Panting, he reached his hand into his pouch and grabbed his screwdriver. Maneuvering it around in his hand, he pointed it at Rose and turned it on. Rose gasped when the metal restraints unlocked and snapped open letting her slide to the floor.

"Doctor," she said running to his side. "Oh, Doctor, I knew you could do it! Now I'll set you free and---"

"No!" the Doctor yelled.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"Don't…free me…Rose. I'm…not…safe yet. Go…find…the watch…before…Valeyard…comes…go!

Rose kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Doctor, I won't let you down. I'll save you."

The Doctor managed a smile and nodded.

"I know…angel…now take my screwdriver and go!"

Rose lingered a moment more before she took the screwdriver from his hand, forced herself to rise and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting on the floor racking his brain for a way to get out of the room and find the watch. He looked up when he heard the door unlocking and saw the knob turning.

"Aha, a solution has just presented itself," Jack muttered.

He got up and readied himself as the door slowly opened.

"You are going down, you black robed bastard," he muttered.

As the door opened up, he leapt at the person, but stopped short when he saw it was Rose. Rose gasped and stumbled back in shock.

"Rose, God, I'm sorry, I thought you were tall, dark and creepy," he said to her.

Rose nodded.

"S'alright, I understand completely," she said.

Jack embraced her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," he said.

He frowned.

"How did you escape though?" he asked.

Rose held up the screwdriver.

"The Doctor stayed in control long enough to free me and give me this. He wants me to find a watch of some kind,"

Jack nodded.

"I know what he's talking about, I'll help you look for it," he said.

Rose nodded.

"Then let's get going, we haven't much time and the Valeyard might be back at any moment."

Jack took her hand and they hurried off down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose couldn't understand it. She and Jack had been trying to get back to the console room and she was sure that the layout would be the same since this was technically the Doctor's TARDIS, but no matter where they went, they saw only more corridors.

Then, as they turned a corner and saw another corridor, it finally hit her. She grabbed Jack's sleeve.

"It's the TARDIS, Jack, she's changing things around and getting us lost so we can't get to the console room."

Jack groaned and nodded.

"Damn, I keep forgetting his ship can do that," he said.

They suddenly heard the TARDIS rumbling out a laugh and Rose felt her in her mind, mocking her, taunting her and telling her that they would never find the watch. Rose's spirits sank. She hoped that the TARDIS might have some inkling of its former self left within her like the Doctor did, but she figured the TARDIS would probably toy with them until she let the Valeyard come and get them. But as they stood there, she thought of the Doctor and the way he had managed to regain momentary control over the evil within him. If he could do it, then maybe…

"TARDIS?" Rose said to the ceiling.

The rumbling laughter stopped and the taunts in her mind ceased as well. All was quiet and Rose sensed the TARDIS was waiting for her to go on. This gave her a little more hope and she cleared her throat.

"I know that you have to do what the Valeyard wants," she said as Jack stood behind her and listened quietly. "But I also know that once upon a time you cared for me and Jack and the Doctor and loved us all. The Valeyard has done something to you to turn you evil, but I know deep down inside you aren't that way. You are just like the Doctor. Deep inside you would never let us be hurt or killed. Please, girl, we have to get to the watch. We have to defeat the Valeyard and free ourselves. Don't you want to be free too?"

The TARDIS remained silent. Encouraged by this, Rose put her hand against the wall and began to stroke it.

"You know, I always used to make fun of the Doctor for doing this," she said to the TARDIS. "Back when I started travelin' with him, I always though he was weird for strokin' bits of a machine. Then I came to realize you were more than just a machine. You are alive and you can feel when the Doctor does this, can't you?"

She fell silent for a moment stroking the wall, then she looked up at the ceiling.

"I love you, TARDIS, even if you don't love me anymore. You don't know how happy I was to see you again. I hated being stuck in the other universe away from you and the Doctor. You and him are my life and you always will be. Please, girl, help us fight the Valeyard. I know he's done something to you to turn you against us just like he did something to the Doctor. He isn't evil and you aren't either. Please, I'm begging you, please show us where the watch is at so we can get the Doctor back to normal and defeat the man that did this to you."

Both Rose and Jack held their breath when the TARDIS didn't answer back in any way. Rose continued to stroke the wall praying that some part of her was still good. Then, they gasped when a wall was thrown up behind them.

"No," Rose murmured feeling her heart sink.

But a second later, she felt a gentle voice in her mind urging her and Jack to go forward and she nearly lost it when she realized that her plan had worked. The TARDIS had managed to get control of herself and she was going to help them. Tears falling down her face, she took Jack's hand and they ran down the corridor thankful that there finally was a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valeyard opened the door and entered his lab. He paused when he saw that there was no one on the table now. He looked down and noticed the younger Valeyard was chastising himself as he sat tied up on the floor. He gasped when the older Valeyard grabbed him and jerked him to his feet.

"Where is Rose Tyler?" he demanded.

The younger Valeyard sighed angrily.

"I couldn't stop him, the Doctor, he managed to free her. He gave her the screwdriver and now she's off searching for the watch."

The Valeyard's face turned white.

"No, this can't be happening. Not when I'm so close to my moment of triumph!"

He glared at his younger self.

"And you, you helped her escape!" he snarled at him.

"I didn't help her, the Doctor did!"

"And you did nothing to prevent it!"

"I tried, honestly, I tried to stop him, but he was too strong for me! It took all I had to regain control of my mind."

He grunted when the Valeyard slammed him up against the wall.

"Weakling," he growled at him. "This incarnation was always weak! I should have known better than to try to convert it. Now because of your weakness, Rose knows about the watch and once she finds it and opens it in front of you, then you will be pushed back into the depths of the Doctor's mind. Do you want that to happen? Do you?"

"No."

He grunted when his older self slammed him into the wall again.

"Then stop being so weak! I do not tolerate any sign of weakness and neither should you!" he bellowed at him.

He sighed angrily when he looked into his younger self's eyes and saw the Doctor glaring at him. But thankfully, this time it only lasted for a second and then the darkness was back.

The younger Valeyard grunted as his older self dragged him over to the table.

"Get on here, I will finish your conversion while I search for Rose," he snarled as he forced him up against the table.

"No, wait, let me help you look for her," he said.

"You aren't strong enough," the older Valeyard replied.

"I will not fail you or myself," the younger Valeyard replied. "I have control of that weak fool now, he will not interfere, I give you my word."

The older Valeyard stared at him for a moment trying to decide if he was telling the truth, then an evil smile spread over his face.

"Then, you shall prove it to me, we will go together to search for her and once we have her, you will draw the Bad Wolf power out of her and then you will kill her without mercy. That way I will know that the Doctor is no longer in control, is that clear?"

The younger Valeyard nodded without hesitation. Satisfied for the moment, his older self pulled out his dagger, sliced through the ropes and let him go.

"Come, time is of the essence especially if she has freed Harkness now."

The younger Valeyard nodded. When his back was turned, he glared at him as he straightened his robes and muttered curses under his breath. The older Valeyard motioned for him to follow and both of them hurried out of the lab in search of Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm so everyone is enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it and it's nearly finished now! I just wanted to drop a little note because there are some who don't know who the Valeyard is. He's not my creation, he's a classic villain. He first showed up during the sixth Doctor's era during the Trial of a Time Lord saga and he really is made up of all the Doctor's evil sides and supposedly he is supposed to show up between the twelve and thirteenth regenerations. His name is pronounced Valley-ard, which is Gallifreyan for learned court prosecutor. There is a page on Wikipedia about him if you want to know more. He's one of my favorite villains and I hope he does show up eventually.

Anyway, just clearing that up for those people who weren't aware he is an actual Doctor Who villain.

Chapter Twelve

Once Rose had managed to convince the TARDIS to help them, it was a cinch locating the console room, they just turned a corner, and there it was. Rose thanked the TARDIS and both of them began to search the darkened room.

"Couldn't turn up the light for us, could ya, TARDIS?" Jack asked as he squinted.

He sighed when nothing happened. Rose looked back at him.

"She probably has to concentrate on not turning evil again like the Doctor did," Rose said. "I'm sure turning up the lights is not as important as keeping herself from turning against us."

Jack nodded.

"That makes sense, I guess, I just wish the Valeyard kept the place well lit. It's not gonna be easy to find the watch when it's this dark. Are you even sure that the watch is in here?"

Rose shrugged.

"The TARDIS led us here, which means it must be," she said. "We just have to look around and---"

She frowned when she noticed the console light was flashing on and off. She and Jack paused and stared at it.

"Okay, why do I get the feeling that the watch is somewhere on the console?" Jack muttered to himself.

Rose smiled widely.

"Thanks, girl, thanks so much!" she said to the TARDIS.

They walked over to the console. They noticed that it was more organized than their Doctor's console. There were no weird odds and ends, just switches and buttons and the monitor which was now embedded inside the console. Rose looked around but couldn't see anything that resembled a watch. She looked at Jack.

"Run your hands along the console and walk around," she said. "We'll find it that way."

Jack nodded and the two of them walked around the console from opposite sides feeling every inch of it. Rose got around to the opposite side and her hand brushed against something that fell to the floor. She looked down and gasped.

"Found it!" she said to Jack who had just come up beside her.

She reached down and picked it up. It was silver with Gallifreyan writing on it just like the Doctor said. She gingerly touched it and traced her finger over the intricate circle patterns.

"I can't believe the Doctor is inside this," she murmured.

"Rose."

Her eyes widened when she suddenly heard the Doctor's voice coming from the watch. She looked up at Jack.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jack said.

"He spoke to me," Rose said. "I swear to God I heard his voice coming from the watch."

Jack shrugged.

"Well, he is inside it technically," he said. "I'm sure he can communicate if he wants to."

"But you didn't hear it?"

"No, but you're the one holding the watch, so maybe only you can hear him," he replied.

"Rose."

Rose held the watch closer to her face.

"Doctor?" she said hesitantly.

"Rose, my Rose, you found me," the Doctor whispered to her. "I love you, Rose, I will always love you."

Jack put his hand on her arm when she noticed tears coming to her eyes. He couldn't hear what the Doctor was saying to her, but he could see it was something emotional.

"I will save you, Doctor," Rose said. "I'm going to get this watch back to you, so you'll be normal again."

"My Rose, I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of you and Jack,"

Rose glanced up at him.

"He's proud of us," she told him.

Jack smiled at that and ran his finger across the surface of the watch. Rose looked at him.

"Do we open it now?" she asked him.

"No, Rose, it must open near me so I can absorb my memories," the Doctor whispered.

Rose groaned.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"We have to open it right in front of the Doctor, it won't work from here," she said. "Which means we have to go back and maybe confront the Valeyard again."

"Well, you know, we do have the TARDIS on our side again," Jack said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Rose replied. "I'm sure it's just as big a strain on her trying to keep her good side in control as it was for the Doctor. She could slip at any moment and then we would be at her mercy."

"Then, we just have to hope that we can get the Doctor back inside himself before that happens," Jack said. "In the meantime, we better get going just in case she does slip. We need to take advantage of every second we can get."

Rose nodded. Pocketing the watch, she and Jack hurried back out of the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The older Valeyard let out a frustrated yell. They were trying to walk towards the console room, but every time they turned a corner, there was another corridor in front of them.

"Wow, sure are a lot of hallways in here," the younger Valeyard said dryly.

"There's something wrong, my TARDIS is rearranging itself."

"No kidding, and here I thought you had a thing for corridors."

The older Valeyard paused. He suddenly let out an angry yell.

"Stop helping them, TARDIS, I command you!" he screamed at the ceiling.

"Oh, I see, first the Doctor reemerges, and now the TARDIS is acting on its own. You need me to run out to the shops and buy you the Brainwashing for Dummies book?"

"Shut up, you fool, this is serious!" the older Valeyard snarled. "If those two have convinced the TARDIS to change sides, it can turn against us in a heartbeat!"

As if on cue, a wall was suddenly thrown up between the Valeyards. The younger Valeyard heard his older incarnation banging on the newly formed wall screaming curses at the TARDIS. The curses stopped for a moment and then he heard his older self screaming at him.

"Don't just stand there, you imbecile! Go find a way to stop the TARDIS!" he bellowed.

The younger Valeyard turned and cursed when he saw another wall behind him hemming him in. His screams joined the other Valeyard's as he pounded on the wall.

"Let me out, you insufferable machine! I will not be trapped like an animal!"

"Doctor."

The younger Valeyard paused when he heard a woman's voice behind him. He turned and saw a beautiful woman. She was clad in a black robe with silver accents and had long flowing black hair. He recognized it as the TARDIS's holographic interface and his face twisted into a snarl.

"Let me out! I am your master and I command you to set me free!"

"Doctor."

"Arrgh, stop calling me that, the Doctor is dead and gone, only the Valeyard remains!"

"No!"

The Valeyard was stunned when he heard his forceful no.

"You dare to talk back to me? You exist to serve---"

"No, I do not exist to serve you. I exist to help you and be your friend," the TARDIS said adamantly.

She tried to touch his cheek, but the Valeyard backed up against the wall. The TARDIS stared at him sorrowfully.

"My beautiful Doctor, what has he done to you?" she said shaking her head. "That monster has hurt you, has hurt both of us. Look at what we've become."

"I…I have become the Valeyard. That is my destiny!"

"No, my beloved Doctor, it isn't," The TARDIS said stepping closer to him. "It is what that monster wants you to think so he can finally become whole. He is not a complete person yet, my beloved. He is only a twisted shade made up of the dark thoughts of all your incarnations. He needed to convert you in order to properly exist and that's why he has done this. My darling, neither of us wanted this change. I fought with all my being to resist his tampering and even now it is taking all I have to keep from succumbing to the darkness. Rose, our Rose, helped me to come back to myself, just as she helped you."

She took a step towards him.

"Do you love her, my Doctor? Do you still care for her and for Jack? They are your destiny, my love, not this twisted, evil version of yourself."

She reached out her hand to his cheek and this time there was no resistance. She stared into his eyes as she stroked his cheek.

"I've led our Rose to the watch, my Doctor, she has it now. All you need to do is open it and the darkness you've feared for so long will go back into the deepest recesses of your mind. You will be restored and Rose and Jack will be with you again. Isn't that what you want? Wouldn't you rather have the love of your friends and the fulfilling life of a time traveler who makes a difference in the universe than the hollow life of an insane conqueror who only has riches and power to comfort him as he destroys people's lives. Do you really want Rose to succumb to the darkness that you fear so much? Do you want to see her twisted into a female version of yourself?"

"No." the Doctor whispered. "I don't want my angel to know the darkness. I don't want to see her soul corrupted. I love her with all my hearts."

The TARDIS smiled.

"As do I, my beloved. So, if you'll let me, I will make a way to her and then you can open the watch and become your true self again."

"Yes, lead me to her, let me see her. I need her. Rose can save me from this hell," he whispered. "Rose is my light, my angel, please take me to her."

The TARDIS smiled.

"As you wish, my Doctor," she said.

Suddenly the wall beside them disappeared and the Doctor looked into the console room. A smile spread over his face when he saw Rose and Jack staring back at him.

"Go to them, my beloved, they are waiting for you," she said.

The Doctor nodded and came towards them as the TARDIS walked with him.

"I have managed to convince the Doctor to suppress his dark side for the moment so that he will take the watch willingly," she explained to Jack and Rose. "You have nothing to fear from him now."

Rose smiled and nodded. She reached into her pocket and withdrew the watch.

"I think this belongs to you," she said pressing it into his gloved hand.

The Doctor stared down at the watch.

"Well, it's about bloody time," the voice in the watch whispered to him.

The Doctor chuckled. He looked at Rose, took her hand as he opened the watch and closed his eyes as he breathed himself in. Both Jack and Rose watched as the beautiful golden light enveloped his face and made it glow. Rose didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful. The glow lingered on his face for a minute and then it vanished.

"Doctor?" Rose said hesitantly.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around for a moment in confusion. His eyes settled on Rose.

"Doctor?" she said again.

She gasped when he sneered at her and pulled her closer to his face.

"At long last, I have you in my power, my dark slave!" he said.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as Jack ran to her side.

"Oh God, you mean it didn't work?" Rose said.

In an instant, the Doctor's sneer was replaced with a grin and his eyes twinkled at her.

"Nah, it did, I'm just having you on." He said.

He chuckled at the stunned looks on his friend's faces.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist doing that," he said.

Jack laughed as Rose swatted his arm.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm so glad you're back, otherwise I would kill ya!" she said.

The Doctor winked at her and embraced her when Rose grabbed him tightly.

"Thank you, my angel, you saved me." He whispered to her.

"Oh, Doctor, my sweet Doctor," Rose whispered. "I'm so glad you're back."

The Doctor buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent.

"Ahem!"

The Doctor looked at Jack who had his hands on his hips.

"Thank you, Jack?" Jack prompted.

The Doctor stared at him.

"For what? Rose was the one with the watch. You just stood there staring at me like an idiot."

He giggled as Jack let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yup, you're definitely back to normal now," he said.

The Doctor extended his arm and Jack embraced him. The three friends hugged each other as the TARDIS stood by quietly watching. The Doctor looked over at the hologram.

"And thank you, for talking some sense into me," he said.

The TARDIS smiled.

"You're welcome, my beloved, it's good to see you restored to your true self once more," she said.

The three of them ended the embrace, but the Doctor took their hands in his as he let out a sigh.

"And now comes the part where we have to deal with the bad guy," he said tiredly.

"Doc, you don't have to do it. Take Rose back to your TARDIS and I'll take care of him." Jack offered.

The Doctor squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Jack, but this is something I must do on my own," he said.

"No."

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Not on your own, Doctor, never on your own. Jack and I are here for you always."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

He turned his head back and nearly collided with Jack's head. The Doctor stared at his puckered lips.

"Blimey, you are the jealous type, ain't ya?" the Doctor muttered.

"Can I help it if I want you to spread the wealth around?" he asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose and shook his head as she giggled. Letting out a melodramatic sigh, he turned to look at Jack who had puckered up his lips again. He stared at him for a moment, let go of Rose's hand, kissed his index finger, and put it to Jack's lips.

"There. There's your thanks for everything kiss. Hope you enjoyed it."

He snickered at the pissed off look on Jack's face. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"There, is that better?" the Doctor asked him.

"Not really, but I guess it'll have to do," Jack said to him.

The Doctor looked at the hologram. She laughed as he rolled his eyes and took Rose's hand again.

"Now, my loyal friends that I'm extremely grateful for and thank Rassilon every day that they are in my life, how are we to defeat the ugly wanker that owns this particular TARDIS?"

He looked back at the hologram and stared at her sadly.

"And I'm so sorry, that he did this to you," he added.

The TARDIS gave him a loving smile.

"I know you are, my Doctor, do not worry about me. I'm fine now. There are now three lights against his darkness, so I'm much stronger than I was."

"Good, because I have a brilliant plan as usual and I need your help to pull it off."

He looked at Jack and Rose.

"All of you," he said.

Both Jack and Rose squeezed his hands and the Doctor smiled.

"Good, now what I have in mind is going to take a bit of playacting from all of us as well as the usual teamwork, so here's what I have in mind…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Valeyard grumbled to himself as he stomped down the twentieth corridor in a row. He had heard his younger incarnation screaming on the other side of the wall for a couple of minutes before he shut up. Then, he heard nothing. After that, he had decided to try to find a way back to the console room hoping that his TARDIS would wise up and help him out. But so far no such luck. He was getting angry and frustrated and when that happened, someone suffered and right now, he had his sights aimed on Rose and Jack for turning his ship against him.

He turned down the corner and was about to head down the twenty first corridor when the TARDIS's hologram appeared in front of him.

"Master," she said bowing her head. "A thousand apologies for what's happened. The human child tampered with my circuitry and blinded me to your will for awhile. I managed to get control of myself and now I am back in your power where I belong."

"It's about time," the Valeyard snarled. "I am getting tired of having my servants turn against me! Take me to Rose and Jack; I want to make them scream for what they've done."

"They are with your younger incarnation, master; he managed to take them prisoner. They are in the console room now."

"Are they?" the Valeyard said. "And is my younger incarnation still in my power?"

"Yes, master, he has not turned," the TARDIS replied.

An evil grin spread over the Valeyard's face.

"Excellent, then lead me to them," he said.

The TARDIS bowed low.

"As you wish, my master," she said.

A wall opened up beside him and the Valeyard looked into the console room. The Doctor was standing by the console while Rose and Jack were kneeling, tied up, at his feet. The Doctor folded his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"Well, it's about time!" the Doctor said. "Where were you? I've have these two tied up and all ready for you!"

The Valeyard walked into the room as the wall closed back behind them.

"I was doing what we were doing earlier, getting lost in the TARDIS," he said to him. "My machine finally came to its senses again, no thanks to the little whelp at your feet."

He glared at Rose.

"I will make you pay for tampering with my ship," he said to her. "You and the immortal idiot here have crossed me for the last time. I will draw the Bad Wolf power out of you and then you will die a slow, torturous death at the hands of your former lover."

He paused a moment and glanced nervously up at the Doctor. He noted the delighted look on his face and, relieved, he turned his attention back to Rose.

"Scared, my dear?" he asked her.

"No, should I be?" Rose asked flippantly.

The Valeyard paused again and glanced back up at the Doctor. The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"What do you keep staring at me every few seconds?" he asked him.

"I just want to make sure you are still in control," the Valeyard replied.

"Don't worry, I'm back to my old self now," he said to him.

The Valeyard grinned.

"Excellent," he said.

The Doctor fought to keep the smile off his face as the Valeyard looked back at Rose.

"I assume then that your lack of fear about your fate stems from your childish hope that your Doctor will reemerge and rescue you."

"I know he'll rescue me," Rose replied.

The Valeyard looked at the Doctor. The Doctor sighed.

"Will you quit doing that? I told you I am back to my old self now; there is no chance of me turning back! Now finish saying what you want to say so we can get on with this!" the Doctor said angrily.

As the Valeyard looked back down at Rose, the Doctor caught Jack's eye. He rolled his eyes as Jack stifled a laugh.

Rose, emboldened by the fact that her Doctor was standing next to her, leaned in and grinned at him.

"What's the matter, scared any moment my Doctor might come back and wring your neck?" she said sweetly. "If you are so magnificent, how come you can't brainwash anyone properly?"

The Doctor, remembering his earlier comment about that, nearly burst out laughing. He managed to get himself under control just in time.

"You notice that both the Doctor and my TARDIS couldn't resist for long. The brainwashing might not be absolute, but it's strong enough that there is no escape from it."

He leaned in closer.

"And once my younger self finishes drawing the power out and kills you, then I will put him back under the chameleon arch and kill what is left of the Doctor completely. Then both of us will work on the TARDIS and make sure it is functioning properly before I leave for good."

He glanced at Jack.

"And you, my dear boy, will become the human guinea pig you were always meant to be," he said. "I can't wait to try out my experiments on you!"

He jerked his head up when the Doctor cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me, but I believe these two are from my time, not yours, which means that I am the one that ultimately decides their fate!" he said angrily.

"I am merely expressing what we want to happen to them."

"No, you are expressing what YOU want to happen to them," the Doctor said. "I have other plans in mind for MY captives."

The Valeyard narrowed his eyes.

"Such as?" he said tersely.

The Doctor leaned down to Rose, grabbed her by the arms, and forced her to her feet. Rose pretended to resist as the Doctor stepped in front of her shielding her face from the Valeyard. He pretended to feel her up.

"This!" the Doctor said aloud.

"Rose," he mouthed to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she mouthed back.

"Why kill the little whore when she can pleasure me for the rest of eternity!" he said aloud as Rose pretended to struggle.

"It's me, Rose, I'm not the Valeyard," he mouthed.

"I know," she mouthed back.

She saw the conflicted look on his face and knew he wanted to do something unpleasant to her that would cause him to feel guilty. She smiled reassuringly.

"My Doctor," she mouthed to him." Do what you want to me. I know that it's part of the plan."

The Doctor nodded slightly. He ran his finger down her cheek while he tried to convey all the love he had in his hearts for her. He hated to do this, but he had to get the Valeyard to trust him completely and harming Rose was the only way he had to convince him he was not the Doctor. Steeling himself, he swallowed hard as Rose gave him a look of complete trust.

"Spit in my face," he mouthed to her.

Rose nodded and spat forcefully onto his face.

"You stupid bitch, I'll make you pay for that!" he screamed.

Jack gasped and let out an angry yell as the Doctor punched her hard in the face. He quickly caught her before her head slammed into the edge of the console. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed with anguish in his eyes.

Rose smiled lovingly at him.

"My Doctor, go on, you need to convince him. Do what you need to," Rose mouthed back.

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to shake her violently taking care to do it just hard enough for it to look real, but not so hard Rose's neck would be injured.

"You dare to spit in my face, ape!" he yelled at her. "I will make you suffer for that! No one defies me and gets away with it!"

He stopped shaking her and quickly checked to make sure she was all right. Rose looked slightly dazed, but otherwise unharmed. She smiled at the Doctor and winked at him and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Go ahead and kill me then, because I will never become your sex slave! I would rather die than be with you!" she said.

She bit her lip, holding in the laughter, and gave him a dirty look when the Doctor stuck out his lip and pouted at that.

"Will you stop that?" she mouthed to him when he gave her an evil grin.

The Doctor finally got control of himself, taking a deep breath; he shoved her up against the console and grabbed her neck. He shifted their bodies slightly so the Valeyard still couldn't see their expressions.

"So, you'd rather die than be with me, eh? Well, since you want to die so badly, I will do just the opposite, I will convert you and make you mine forever! Then, I will force you to pleasure me and do whatever my perverted mind dreams up!"

"Stop!" Rose mouthed when he waggled his eyebrows at her.

He bit his lip as he watched Rose swallowing back the laughter that was threatening to erupt. After several seconds, she regained her composure and managed to look frightened.

"No, please, don't do this," she said in a small, scared voice. "Please let me die!"

The Doctor let out what was a rather impressive evil laugh considering he was faking it. He jerked her closer to his face and sneered at her.

"What's wrong, my dearest, I thought you wanted to be with me? I thought I was your whole life!"

He paused for a second.

"I am your whole life, right?" he mouthed to her as he feigned a desperate look. "I am your heart and soul and joy?"

"Yes, Doctor, you are," she mouthed back.

She tried desperately not to laugh as the Doctor gave her an exaggerated look of relief.

"Anyway, back to the panto," he mouthed to her.

Rose had to fight just to keep a straight face. She figured it was a good thing her arms were bound because right now she had half a mind to deck him.

She grunted loudly when the Doctor jerked her away from the console. Her heart melted when he heard her and saw the apologetic look in his eyes. It was so sweet how concerned he was for her. She thanked God that he was back to normal. He jerked her around and Rose got a good look at Jack. He was kneeling on the floor in front of the Valeyard staring at the two of them with a mixture of shock and amusement. She gasped again when the Doctor spun her around and held her tightly to him.

"Now, my slave, walk, and I will take you to your doom!"

Rose nearly lost it. The Doctor had pronounced doom like doooom and he sounded like every cliché villain she had ever seen. She wondered if he had done that on purpose to get her to laugh again. She wouldn't put it past him especially if he had decided if he could see how long it would take before she would laugh out loud. Even in the midst of danger, there were times when he treated everything like a big game and the fact that he was making wacky comments like this right in front of the Valeyard made her think this was one of those times.

"Move, slave!" the Doctor said shoving her with his body.

Rose let out a loud sigh and began to walk towards the back door.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" the Valeyard said.

The Doctor looked back at him.

"I'm taking MY prisoner to the lab so I can convert her, what's it look like, gramps?" he said.

Jack cleared his throat and looked up at the Valeyard who was staring at the Doctor, shocked.

"What did you just call me?" the Valeyard said angrily.

"Gramps, that's what you are to me, you know." The Doctor replied. "You're about three lives away from me which is what…four, five, six hundred years from now?"

"You will not speak to me like that! I made you!" the Valeyard roared at him. "I brought you to life and I can kill you if I so desire!"

"Oh really, then won't that create a paradox? After all, aren't you made up of the evil thoughts of ALL my incarnations? So if you kill me, then that means the next three lives will vanish from existence and there will be no dark thoughts from them to help create you. So, you'll either cease to be or at least be diminished significantly."

The Valeyard glowered at him.

"Fine, I won't kill you, but I will control your mind and make you my slave!"

"Then, won't that create another paradox, since I'm you and if you enslave me, you enslave yourself and you'll be a slave enslaving a slave? And if we're both slaves, then who is the master? And when I say that, I'm not referring to the Master, I'm meaning who will control who if we're both under the other's thrall. Because, see, the difficulties with that is---"

"Enough!" the Valeyard roared.

By this time, neither Rose nor Jack could contain their laughter, which angered the Valeyard even more.

"Silence or I will kill you both!" he roared at them.

The Doctor squeezed Rose's shoulder and shot Jack a look and both of them stifled their laughter.

"I will do what I want when I want and you can't stop me," the Doctor said to the Valeyard. "I told you that Rose and Jack belong to me and I can do whatever I like with them! Rose is mine. She is my puppet and I am her puppet master. I will do with her whatever my dark heart desires and you will merely stand back and assist me if I need it, emphasis on if, of course. Now, grab Harkness and follow me back to the lab. It will all end there!"

The Valeyard glared at him and for a moment Rose thought he was going to attack the Doctor, but he finally let out an angry sigh and jerked Jack to his feet. The Doctor nodded and turned with Rose.

"It will end there…for him," he muttered to her as they walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Doctor and Rose entered the lab followed by the Valeyard and Jack. The Doctor stopped Rose by the door and the Valeyard did the same with Jack. The Valeyard gave the Doctor a confused look.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the Valeyard finally said.

"I'm just waiting for you to set up everything. You didn't expect me to do it, did ya? I have to keep an eye on MY captives so they don't run away. Now get to it, I'm not a patient man, but you probably already know that."

The Valeyard glowered at him and clenched his fist. The Doctor looked down at it and looked into his eyes daring him to do something. After several seconds, the Valeyard sighed angrily and walked towards the table while the Doctor stood with Rose and Jack.

"Thank you, you're such a dear," the Doctor said under his breath.

Rose bit her lip while Jack smirked and shook his head. As the Valeyard fiddled with the chameleon arch, the Doctor looked over and noticed his skullcap was still hanging off the coat rack. He eyed it for a moment and then grabbed it and plunked it down on Rose's head. She turned and saw him scratching his chin thoughtfully as he stared at her.

"Naaah," he said taking the skullcap off and putting it back on the coat rack.

Rose tried to give him a dirty look, but it quickly turned into a smile when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes. She looked at Jack.

"He's gonna get us in trouble, you know," she mouthed to him.

"Tell me about it," he mouthed back.

She gasped when the Doctor pulled her back against his body.

"Silence slave," he hissed in her ear. "No mouthing things to the other captive, otherwise I will force you to kiss old pruny boy over there!"

Rose gave him a look of horror.

"No, master, anything but that," she whispered back.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm, you know I could get used to you calling me master, it has a nice ring to it," he whispered. "I can see why the Master picked it. It does give one a sense of power. Okay, from now on, you will call me that."

"P'eh, in your dreams, geek boy," Rose muttered.

Jack snickered as the Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"Geek boy?" he hissed in her ear as Rose bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "Geek boy! Oh, that's it, Tyler, you are so getting converted into a Baltrinium, they have their faces on their arses."

"Do your worst, geek boy, I ain't afraid of ya!" Rose whispered.

The Doctor gave Jack an exasperated look as he shrugged and smiled. He turned his exasperated look to the Valeyard who was still making adjustments.

"You know, gramps, if I knew it was gonna take this long, I would have done it myself," he said to him.

The Valeyard spun around.

"I swear to Rassilon, if you do not quit calling me gramps, I will put you under the chameleon arch and change your biology to something else!"

"This in turn would change you, because you are me, so whatever you dream up for me, you will become as well. You really aren't thinking this whole thing through properly, are you?"

The Valeyard sighed.

"Just get Tyler on the table,"

"Tyler on the table, I like that, sounds like a cooking show or some kind of erotic porn film," the Doctor muttered in Rose's ear.

Rose had to fight with every once of strength to keep a straight face.

"Well come on, Tyler, let's get you on the table then." He said to her.

He paused and looked at the Valeyard.

"Should we put Harkness in the hammock in the meantime?"

This time neither Rose nor Jack could keep it in. They both burst out laughing as the Valeyard stomped over to him.

"You think this is funny?" he yelled at the Doctor. "We are finally at the threshold of universal conquest and you're standing there making jokes!"

He paused as he finally got a good look at the Doctor's eyes.

"No, it can't be," he murmured to himself.

"What's wrong valley boy? You see something in my eyes you don't like?" the Doctor said to him.

The Valeyard's face twisted with rage.

"I shoulda known," he said. "You opened the watch, didn't you?"

The Doctor quietly brought out his dagger. He stood behind Rose and began to cut her ropes.

"Yup," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Rose found it for me. Shame you were too stupid to destroy it when you had the chance. On top of that, you just left it lying out on the console where they could find it easily. How thick can you be? I'm not evil and even I know you shouldn't just leave Time Lord possessed fob watches lying around where loyal companions can discover it and use it to restore to normal the incredibly kind, sweet and gorgeous captive you were hoping to turn into Valeyard Junior. I swear to Rassilon, being dark must completely addle one's brain because I know better than that and I'm absolutely brilliant."

He paused a moment.

"And speaking of addlebrained, why did you let me keep my dagger?"

The ropes fell off Rose's body.

"Cause I can use this as a weapon now, you know." He said waving it around.

The Valeyard roared with rage and ran towards him.

"I will rip apart your friends with my bare hands," he roared. "You will not escape…"

He stopped talking the moment he smacked into the invisible wall the TARDIS had thrown up in front of him. The three friends watched as he reeled back and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh, and also this TARDIS is back on my side as well," the Doctor said to him. "Sucks to be you right now, I guess."

He cut through Jack's ropes and walked around them. He reached out and felt for the wall. Finding it gone, the three of them gathered around the Valeyard's body and lifted him onto the table. They lowered the restraints them locked them in place.

"There, that's better, mister thickety thick face is nice and secure," the Doctor said.

He glanced up at the chameleon arch studying the adjustments the Valeyard had made to it. Rose walked around and looked up at it.

"So, that's what that thing is that's hanging over your console," she said.

"Yup, this is a chameleon arch," the Doctor replied as he made some adjustments.

"And it can change you into anything you want?" Rose asked.

"Yes, well, almost anything," the Doctor said.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why, you wanna become a Baltrinium, after all?" he said.

"No,"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Just asking." He said.

As Rose watched him, she looked at the chameleon arch and began to imagine the possibilities or rather one possibility in particular.

"Doctor, can you change someone with this and allow them to keep their personality at the same time?" She asked.

"Yes. You just have to program the chameleon arch to affect only the physical body and not the mind," he replied as he continued the adjustments.

"Is there a Time Lord setting?"

The Doctor paused in mid-adjustment and looked at her. He looked into her eyes and knew instantly what she was thinking.

"No, Rose, I don't want you to do that." He said to her.

"But I want to, Doctor, I want to be with you. I love you."

"Rose, I don't want you sacrificing your humanity for me," he said. "Not to mention it's an incredibly painful process."

"I would go through any amount of pain if it meant we were together forever."

The Doctor stared at the chameleon arch, a whirlwind of emotions swirling in his head. He hadn't even considered doing that to her until she brought it up, but now that she said it, the possibilities of what he could do with the arch was a temptation he couldn't ignore. The thought of Rose, his Rose, being with him for the rest of his lives pestered at his brain and the more he tried to shut it out, the stronger it became. The image of Rose as a Time Lady was calling to him with a siren song that drowned out all other rational thought. He tried to think of any arguments against it. Any con to weigh against the long list of pros, but aside from the fact it was taking Rose's humanity away from her, he couldn't really think of any. After all, he could make it so it wouldn't affect her mind. She would still be Rose, just Rose with a Time Lady's body. But, was it right to do it? Everything had its time, as Sarah Jane had so astutely observed. If he did this, would he mess up something important in Rose's time line? Something she still had to do that only her human body could accomplish? Should he play God with a human body just to fulfill his own selfish needs and wants. But, then again, it wasn't like he was forcing Rose to do this. It was her choice and he knew she was more than willing to live with the consequences. Conflicted, he stared quietly at the arch, not really knowing what to do.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked over at Jack.

"Doc, I think I can guess what's going through you mind and I just want to say something. I know you're probably thinking it's a huge mistake for Rose to do this. But if you think about it, what's the harm? Rose gains two hearts and the ability to regenerate, that's all. She'll still be Rose."

He gestured to the chameleon arch.

"Plus, I'm sure if it doesn't go well, you could change her back to a human, am I right?"

The Doctor nodded.

Jack shrugged.

"So, why not? Personally, I would rather have Rose around for a lot longer than 60 or 70 years, especially since I'm immortal. Being immortal means that 70 years will go by in the blink of an eye for me and I'd rather not lose Rose that early. Plus..."

He squeezed his arm.

"You need her, Doctor; you need Rose in your life. I told you that right before we came to Callifaxas. Here is an excellent opportunity to lengthen her lifespan and her time with you. If I were you, I would take it."

"But, what if I interfere with her timeline by doing that?" The Doctor murmured.

"Excuse me," Jack said incredulously. "The man who makes a profession out of interfering is now suddenly worried about that all of a sudden? I told ya, Doc, you could change her back at any time. You have one of these arch thingies in your TARDIS too. I seriously doubt the universe is gonna implode if Rose gets two hearts. If I were you, I would do it and see how it works out, it's a lot better than denying her and then after she's dead, wondering what could have been if you had gone through with it."

The Doctor looked at him and looked over at Rose.

"Please, Doctor, let me do it," she implored. "I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of your lives. I know that Mister Finch told you something like this before, about me being forever young and never dying to tempt you into solving the skasis paradigm, but this is different. I will die eventually, Doctor, just as you will. All you are doing is prolonging my life so we can be together."

He stroked his hair when she saw the conflicted look in his eyes.

"I swear to you, Doctor, that if something does go wrong, I will change back. I won't make a fuss. Just let me have the chance, at least, please let me see what happens. My love, I want nothing more than to be at your side. Being apart from you nearly killed me. I can't bear to think of dying and having you go on alone. Let me be the one to break the curse of the Time Lords. Let me become like you."

The Doctor looked down at the Valeyard lying on the table. He looked at her.

"What if this is in my future?" he asked her. "What if I really do become the Valeyard? Will you want to be with me then?"

Rose smiled and stroked his cheek.

"You just got done being him and I'm still here, aren't I?" she said to him. "I seriously doubt you are going to turn into him, Doctor, you didn't want to be him when he did change you. And anyway, if what he's saying is right, then that's far in your future. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, all I want is to be at your side for the rest of your lives. So, will you do it and make both our wishes come true?"

The Doctor stared into her eyes imagining her centuries from now still at his side as they and Jack traveled time and space. It was a beautiful thought knowing that he would no longer be alone, that the love of his life would be like him, and unlike the Master wouldn't resent being in the TARDIS. He felt comforted knowing that if it didn't work out, he could change her back, although he had a feeling that wouldn't be necessary. A smile spread across his face and he nodded.

Rose let out a cry of joy and leapt into his arms. The Doctor held her tight and felt tears come to his eyes. Not only had the universe been kind enough to bring Rose back to him, but it had also provided him with a way to keep her at his side for the rest of his lifespan. He kissed her cheek and felt Jack lay a hand on his shoulder. For the first time in his life, he didn't have to fear being alone and the darkness that came with it. If Rose was with him, then he felt sure there was no chance he would become the Valeyard. His angel and his best friend would see to that.

Letting go, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, before I make you scream, and trust me you will scream, Rose, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this in any way," he said to her. "I need to fix this git so he won't harm anyone any more."

"But, what are you going to change him in to?" Rose asked as he took his skullcap off, slipped the arch around his head, and secured it.

"I'm going to make him human and I'm going to mess with his mind so he can't remember who he is."

He grinned at her as he withdrew the empty fob watch from his pouch and fitted it into the slot.

"And I have the perfect personality programmed for him." he said. "Now stand back and watch as the Valeyard transforms before your very eyes."

He flipped the switch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Okay, keep your fingers crossed, here goes nothing," the Doctor replied as the Valeyard started to wake up.

It had been several minutes since they had stopped and the Valeyard was lying on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms. He hadn't screamed during the conversion, although Rose noticed the pained look on his face so she knew he had felt it at some level. She gulped knowing her turn would be next, but she wasn't about to change her mind now. The few minutes of pain and discomfort were worth it for the chance to be a Time Lady.

The former Valeyard opened his eyes and looked around him.

"Where am I?" he murmured.

"You're in my house. There was an ambush, and some of the villagers brought you in here so we could check you out and make sure you were alright."

The former Valeyard looked around and noticed Jack and Rose.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They're my friends. They were assisting me while I was examining you."

The former Valeyard frowned at him.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor smiled at him.

"I'm Doctor John Smith, nice to meet you. Might I ask your name?"

"Bill…Bill Radford," the former Valeyard said.

The Doctor glanced at Rose.

"Pleased to meet you, Bill Radford, well, you're all right now, although the ambush killed the other relief workers, I'm so sorry about that. After the snipers were taken care of, we managed to pull you to safety and bring you back here."

Bill frowned.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" he asked.

"Trauma, I expect, your mind probably blocked it out. Happens a lot in cases of post traumatic stress disorder which means you should get checked out more thoroughly by a psychiatrist once you leave here."

Bill stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll…do that." He murmured.

The Doctor looked at Jack and Rose and gave them a wink.

"You really are lucky to be alive though," he said to him. "I expect it's very dangerous work being a relief worker, constantly out there in the field helping people day in and day out, making a difference in the universe and expecting nothing in return. Very admirable of you."

"Thanks," Bill replied smiling.

Rose and Jack turned away so the former Valeyard couldn't see them laughing.

"Oh my God, the Doctor is brilliant," Rose whispered to him. "He made him into some kind of Red Cross worker and now he'll want to help people instead of hurt them. Oh God, I love the man!"

They looked back at the Doctor who was helping Bill sit up.

"You seem to all right now, Mister Radford, but I think you should stay in here and rest for awhile, before going out and making a difference in the lives of millions again," he said to him.

Bill nodded.

"Yeah, I do think I need a bit of a rest," he said.

"Well, you just lay here and we'll be back to check on you later, alright?"

Bill nodded.

The Doctor patted his knee before he rose and looked at his friends.

"Let's go, you two, Mister Radford needs his rest."

Rose and Jack grinned at each other and nodded. The Doctor followed them out of the room, then taking one last look at the former Valeyard; he closed the door and locked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blimey, he certainly made a mess of things down here."

Rose sat on the grating and looked over into the opening in the floor. The Doctor had changed the TARDIS back to his preferred setting so he could have enough light to go down and fix what the Valeyard had tampered with. She had been helping him, passing him tools from his toolbox while Jack took a nap on the captain's chair.

He poked his head up through the hole and shook his head.

"The old girl put up one hell of a fight, that's for sure," he said to her. "He had to practically rewire everything to get her to comply with his wishes. I'm glad I'm able to figure out what he did because I seriously doubt anyone else could."

He sighed.

"Anyway, I'm about done now," he said. "I just needed to come up for a breather."

He rested his arms on the grating and put his chin on top of them. He stared off into space for a moment while Rose stroked his grease-splattered hair.

"How did it come to this, Rose?" he mused. "How did I let myself get to the point where there was even a possibility that I might turn into someone like the Valeyard?"

"Doctor…"

"I mean, I never thought of myself as cruel or inhuman up until I was put on trial in my sixth life and HE showed up. After all the good I've done in the universe, that's my reward? Becoming an evil psychopath, ruining all the good I've done, and turning against my friends and my ship?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe what he did to this TARDIS. I would never hurt the TARDIS in a million years, Rose."

"Yes, Doctor, that's just it. You wouldn't hurt her because you have good in you. The Valeyard is made up of nothing but evil, yeah?"

"Yes, but the fact that there were enough evil thoughts to bring something like that to life scares me. I'm not saying I don't have evil thoughts and urges from time to time and that I don't have a dark side, but I never imagined it was that bad."

"Well, you're talking about thirteen lives' worth," Rose replied.

"Yes, Rose, but it's my thirteen lives. All that darkness comes from me!"

Rose lay down on her stomach so she could be at eye level with him.

"My Doctor," she said laying her hand against his cheek. "You are not evil. You never were evil and you never will be evil. Yes, those thirteen lives are all yours, but they are thirteen lives combined together. Thirteen separate lives, each with its own dark side. That's why there's so much. You aren't as dark as you think you are. You are no more darker than the next good person. This Valeyard is made up of all thirteen of you, but each time you regenerate there is only one life with one life's dark side. That is why I think you will never become the Valeyard, Doctor. I don't even pretend to know everything about your life, but I know a lot of it is unpleasant just from the time I spent with you. But, even then, I've only been with you for over two years total, and you've had nine hundred and twelve years so far. If you were gonna turn into the Valeyard, surely it would have happened by now."

"But there's another aspect to it," the Doctor said. "Regenerations are rough, you saw evidence of that when I had that temporary moment of insanity and became sick afterwards. That isn't the first time that happened. Getting back to my sixth life, soon after I regenerated, I lost it and nearly strangled my companion, Peri in the console room."

"Really?" Rose said.

The Doctor nodded.

"She managed to stop me in time before I killed her, but I was so upset I vowed that I would become a hermit on Titan 3 for a thousand years to cleanse myself."

Rose giggled.

"Somehow, I can't really picture you being by yourself with no one to talk to for a thousand years," she said fondly as she stroked his hair.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," the Doctor said shrugging. "But my point about that is there is a theory that the reason why Rassilon limited us to thirteen regenerations is because each time the body regenerates, it puts a massive strain on the mind and after twelve times, a lot of Time Lords go mad. Personally, I know of a few Time Lords who did do just that and in my sixth life, I began to see an inkling of that madness in me. Up until then I had never intentionally harmed one of my companions, but I couldn't control myself. One minute I was ranting to Peri about Persian Mythology and good and evil and then I was on top of her throttling her to death. It was just that quick, I mean to think about it now gives me the shivers. That whole life was particularly troublesome, not to mention filled with bad fashion that I would just as soon forget. Perhaps that's why the Valeyard sought me out in that life, because of the madness beginning to surface in me."

"So, what you're saying is you're afraid you might snap again and hurt me?" Rose said.

He laid a hand against her cheek.

"Well, I did snap, if you remember. I almost crashed the TARDIS. That was a part of what I'm talking about."

His eyes widened.

"But that was nothing compared to the regeneration I had after the destruction of Gallifrey. I was a complete basket case for a long time, if you had known me back then, I seriously doubt you would have stayed with me for two seconds, let alone vow to stay with me forever."

"I don't blame ya, though. Anyone would go temporarily insane after doing what you did," Rose said. "What's amazing is you actually snapped back from it."

He smiled.

"Well, I have you to thank for that," he said. "And actually, the Valeyard was correct about me going back towards the edge after I lost you. You should have seen me, Rose, for awhile right after we were separated, I was so out of control I even scared myself. It took me a long time to come to a place where I could function properly and even then, I never got over it completely."

"Well, now you don't have to get over it anymore, because I'm here," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded and kissed her lips.

"But, I'm warning you, Rose, these temporary bouts of insanity might get worse and worse with each regeneration and the insanity could also trigger the dark part of me and give rise to the Valeyard that way. So, if you really want to be with me past this life, you're gonna have to be aware of that."

"Doctor, I willingly accept the risk. If being with you means I might have to see the Valeyard again sometime, then it'll be totally worth it."

The Doctor gave her another kiss and touched her forehead.

"And now, as much as I'd love to stay up here and chat, I have to finish fixing the Valeyard's handiwork so all of us can finally get out of here."

He squeezed Rose's nose, reached into his toolbox, took some pliers, and then ducked back down under the grate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor finished tightening the strap under Rose's chin.

"You sure you want to do this, Rose?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yes, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor looked at Jack on the other side of the table and nodded.

Jack took her hand in his and held it tightly. The Doctor took her hand and reached up to put his finger on the switch.

"Ready, my angel?" he asked.

"Ready."

The Doctor hesitated a moment, flipped the switch and then grabbed her shoulder with his free hand. He and Jack winced listening to Rose's agonized screams as she became a Time Lady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor carried an exhausted Rose into the console room after her ordeal. She was barely awake, but other than that she was fine and much to the Doctor's delight, had the double pulse that matched his own. They laid her on the captain's chair and the Doctor leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Did it work?" Rose asked softly.

"It did, my love, you're now officially a Time Lady." The Doctor said.

Rose smiled and took his hand. He pressed her hand against his lips giving her a feathery soft kiss before laying it back on her stomach.

As he turned his attention to the console, Jack came up beside her.

"Hey there, Gallifreyan gal, how you feel?" he asked.

"My heart feels like it's racing, but I guess that's because there's two of them now."

She smiled.

"That's not the only thing new about me, look."

Her breathing stilled.

"Respiratory bypass system," she said. "Somehow I know how to do it, I guess that comes with the change."

He heard her breathing again.

"Well, aren't you clever then?" Jack said. "Did you get a computer brain like the Doc's?"

Rose frowned.

"I don't think so, my mind doesn't feel any different," she said.

"You have a Gallifreyan brain, but you need to be brain buffed before you know as much as I do," the Doctor said looking back at her.

"Brain buffed?" Jack said to him.

"Yup, it's a rapid learning program that all Gallifreyan children go through. I did it when I was five. That's where we get our vast amount of knowledge. I have a program similar to the one I went through on my TARDIS. When Rose is ready, she'll go through it too. Her brain is like mine and it's able to store a vast amount of knowledge now."

He grinned at Jack.

"Just think, Jacky boy, soon Rose will be thinking and talking exactly like me," he said.

"Gee, I can't wait," he replied dryly as Rose giggled.

"Right now, I want to pilot this TARDIS over next to mine, so we don't have to walk back in the snow and possibly run into the Faxas again. After that, we'll take Billy bob somewhere where he can start his relief work."

"Good, I'm so sick of Callifaxas, I could scream!" Jack said.

"Well, that's what comes of letting me pick the locations, you know," the Doctor replied.

"I know, and in the future I'll be sure not to," Jack replied.

Jack watched as the Doctor did his usual dance around the TARDIS, powering it up.

"I'll be able to do that soon,"

Jack looked back at Rose who was sticking her tongue out.

"You'll be the only one of us who won't be able to fly the TARDIS, nah nah!" she said.

Jack stared at her and looked over at the Doctor.

"Hey, Doc?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Can I kill Rose until I get a body that's less annoying?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

Rose giggled and stuck her tongue out again as the rotor began its steady rhythm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cog door slid back and the members of Torchwood ran through it when they heard a wheezing sound. They paused when they saw the TARDIS materializing by the far wall.

"See, I told you I heard it," Ianto said.

They stood around it as the door opened and Jack ran outside.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you, but back up now!" he said.

The team looked at each other and then they heard another wheezing sound. Their eyes widened and they backed away when they saw a second police box materializing next to the original. It stopped, the door opened and the Doctor stepped out and looked around.

"Perfect landing," he said proudly.

"Oh my God, there are two of those bloody things now?" Owen said.

"Yes, but this one's former owner is in the deserts of Ionapolian tending to refugees. I didn't want him getting hold of it again so Jack has graciously volunteered to look after it and keep it out of the wrong hands. So congratulations, gang, you are the proud owners of a TARDIS and a very special watch that's sealed in a room somewhere within its depths."

He looked over as Rose slowly walked out of the Doctor's TARDIS. He walked over to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, I just wanted to see Jack's friends for myself."

Jack smiled at her and extended his hand towards her.

"Guys, allow me to introduce to you, Rose Tyler, the last of the Time Ladies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two weeks later…)

Rose and the Doctor walked back inside the TARDIS followed by Jack and team Torchwood. Both of them were wearing the formal robes and headgear of the Time Lords. He was wearing an orange robe and she was wearing white. They glared at Jack when he erupted into giggles for the thirtieth time. All through their commitment ceremony on Cypriotis, he had kept laughing at the outfits, drawing glares from the rest of his team and the city magistrates who were there to witness the union.

"You mean you haven't gotten it out of your system yet, Harkness?" the Doctor said angrily as he closed the door behind them. "We've been wearing these outfits since this morning."

"I know, but you two look ridiculous in them," Jack said. "I'm sorry; Doc, but your people had extremely bad taste in clothes, I gotta say."

The Doctor shot Rose an exasperated look.

"Anyway, once we got past Jack's incessant giggling, I thought it was a beautiful ceremony."

"As did I," Rose replied. "I'm so glad you thought of it, my darling, the aurora borealis last night was simply breathtaking. I was rendered speechless by its exquisite beauty."

"Damn, Blondie, that brain buffing really did upgrade that mind of yours, didn't it?" Jack said.

Rose laughed.

"What's wrong, Harkness, are you intimidated because now I'm far more brilliant than you?" she said to him.

"He is just awed by the magnificence in front of him, my love," the Doctor said taking her hand. "A mere human like him should thank the heavens that he was permitted to know otherworldly geniuses such as us."

"I concur, my beautiful Time Lord, the universe in general is fortunate to have us exploring and defending its vast and uncharted realms. Perhaps Jack can act as a universal representative, kneel down upon one knee and give all four of our magnificent butt cheeks a grateful kiss for our benevolent protection of it!"

"Splendid idea, my pet!" the Doctor said.

They looked at each other, turned around and bent over in front of Jack.

"You may commence with the adoration at any time, Harkness," the Doctor said pointing at his butt.

Jack glared at them as his team roared with laughter. The Doctor looked at Rose and looked back at Jack.

"I do not feel the pressure of thine lips upon mine buttocks, Harkness, I'm waiting for thy fawning obeisance to my splendiforousness!" he said.

"Well, sorry Doc, you're gonna be waiting a long time then." Jack said walking away.

The Doctor watched him walk towards the back door and looked over at Rose as they leaned back up.

"He is still in awe of our magnificence, my fairy cake; he's just at a loss with his limited human vocabulary on how to express it properly." He said to her.

"Naturally."

Jack paused at the back door and flipped them off as everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two days later…)

The Doctor finished putting in the coordinates and sat down on the captain's chair beside Rose.

"So, where are we headed to this time?" Rose asked.

The Doctor kissed her cheek.

"I though you and I could go to a nice resort and celebrate going through the commitment ceremony," he said. "Then after we are rested, we can head back on the open road for more adventure."

"Sounds good to me!"

The Doctor stared at her left hand for a moment. He took it in his right hand and clasped it. He smiled at the circular glyph on the back of her hand as it began to glow through her skin. As part of the commitment ceremony, they had both their hands emblazoned with the glyphs showing that they were joined together. Her glyph was the female Cypriotic symbol for union and the glyph on the back of his right hand was the male glyph. They could only be seen if their hands were clasped together and then they glowed through their skins with a golden radiance. The Doctor sighed to himself as he stared at it. He would have preferred a traditional Gallifreyan commitment ceremony, but this was the next best thing. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the glyph.

"My hearts," he whispered. "At long last, I have you with me again and this time I won't lose you to anybody or anything."

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes. The soft wheezing of the rotor lulled her sleep and she sat next to her husband on the captain's chair dreaming of the adventures they would have and the centuries she had to spend with him at her side.

THE END.


End file.
